


The Bird & The Diamond

by A_fox_trying_to_write



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fox_trying_to_write/pseuds/A_fox_trying_to_write
Summary: After saving her from being left for dead Nightwing and the infamous Harley Quinn hit it off, sorta. Nightwing genuinely believes he can save her from the life she is leading so, berated by everyone else for being crazy he enters a relationship with her. The question now is will 'crazy' be enough to save her and make her change her ways or is she too far gone?





	1. The Diamond attracts the Bird

**Harley laughed as her and Joker pulled up behind the bank his goons loading out, " Oh Puddin' this will be fun!"** She cried getting out of the van and stretching. It had been weeks since he'd let her come on a job so she was eager to get going. 

 

"Quiet Harley! You'll get the guards attention!" Joker snapped stepping out. 

 

"Opps sorry, I'm just excited his all!" She responded lowering her voice to a whisper. Joker turned to his goons and her. 

 

"Alright! Let's get this started." The goons nodded and headed into the building, Harley grabbed her hammer from the back of the van and went to take up her position.

 

* * *

 

    Damian looked over as his father came into the doorway of his room, "We're going out Joker is at the bank," he said curtly before turning to go. Damian nodded and got up to follow him. 

 

"Hurry up you're getting slow!" Robin snapped down in the Batcave, already suited up and waiting by the car. Batman walked over and got in 

 

"It pays to check your gear," he replied before starting the Batmobile and rushing out to the bank.

* * *

 

"Robin go around back, I'll enter through the front," Batman ordered as they pulled up, Robin nodded and went to do as told. 

 

"Hiya! long time no see! How ya doin'?" Harley asked as the boy wonder came in to where she stood waiting with some goons, her job was to keep him busy. 

 

"Quinn," Robin acknowledged before the goons rushed him. He stepped to the side as the first one reached him grabbing his arm and pulling him down turning to punch another they didn't last long against him and soon they were all down.

 

"Been training? You seem faster, more fun to dance with!" Harley laughed as she ran towards him her hammer poised.

 

* * *

 

 

Batman stalked along the hall to the vault taking out the goons that were stationed along the way, he heard laughter as he got close. "That's it boys! Load it all up we need it all!"

 

"Need it all for what?" Batman asked as he stepped through the door.

 

"Ooh party pooper, why'd you have to show up? Take it to the van boys!" Joker ordered the goons pulling his pistol out and starting to fire at Batman. 

 

Batman dodged and caught Joker around the waist slamming him into the wall turning briefly to throw batarangs at the escaping goons catching their knees and knocking them down. Turning back the the Joker he grabbed his hair slamming him into the floor. 

 

"I'm taking you in Joker," Batman said as he reached down to cuff him.

 

"Not likely!" the clown cried out turning to slash at him with a knife from his vest causing Batman to step back. 

 

"Harley!" he called out dodging Batman's blows.

 

* * *

 

"Oh time to go I think!" Harley said springing away from Robin when she heard Joker's shout. 

 

"You're not going anywhere wretch!" Robin growled coming at her again. 

 

"Sorry brat my Puddin needs me!" She slipped her acid laced throwing cards from her glove throwing three into his leg. 

 

Robin screamed and went down long enough for her to run, he struggled to rip fabric away from the wounds yanking the cards out, Robin fumbled along his belt before pulling out a serum and dumping it across the cuts sighing as the acid stopped burning.

  
  


"Batsy! Your little friend is down!" Harley called as she slid into the room, "Do you know what acid burning flesh smells like?" She asked. Batman growled and ran past her to go to Robin's side leaving an unconscious Joker on the ground. 

 

"You know Puddin ever since you killed the other one he's an awful lot more protective of his little birdies," She hoisted Joker up putting his arm around her shoulder, "Not a bad thing for us though right?" She continued even though he hadn't come to, "Let's go home," Harley started to drag him back out to the van, "Guess I'm driving huh?"

 

“Robin! Are you alright?” Batman asked running over to his side and kneeling down to examine the wounds.

 

“I’m alright, I stopped the acid. We have to go get them,” Robin replied trying to stand as his leg almost gave out.

 

“No,” Batman caught him holding him up. “We need to get you to Alfred,” He touched the comm in his ear. “Nightwing are you out?”

 

After a few moments Nightwing’s response came through. “What do you need?”

 

“Joker and Harley were at the bank, Robin is injured and I’m taking him back, see if you can find them,” Batman ordered as he helped the protesting Robin into the Batmobile.

 

“Roger that.”

 

* * *

 

Nightwing jumped down from the roof he had been watching the city from heading over to where he parked his Nightcycle, getting on and heading to the bank. “Alright I’m down for a chase tonight.” He said to the wind as he sped up. When Nightwing got to the bank he circled the building noticing that there were tire tracks heading to the east, speeding up again he followed them hoping that he would find the van quickly. 

 

Turning a corner Nightwing noticed a van whipping around the next corner. “There you guys are,” He sped up pulling up behind the van. Harley’s head snapped up to look in the mirror when she heard the motorcycle behind them.

 

“Aw no, not now go away dammit!” She slammed her hands on the wheel speeding up.

 

“Pull over Joker!” Nightwing yelled pulling up next to driver side window.

 

“Try again Nightding!” Harley responded not looking over as she floored the gas. Nightwing was taken aback for a minute, he hadn’t expected Harley to be driving. He caught up again glancing at her.

 

“Alright then pull over  _ Harley _ .”

 

“Mm still no, go away!”

 

“Why are you driving?” Nightwing finally asked trying to see in the van.

 

“None of your business, just leave us alone!”

 

“Us? So Joker is in there?”

 

“My Puddin’ is taking a nap okay pretty boy? Can we just go home?”

 

“Oh why does everyone call me that?” Nightwing groaned shaking his head.

 

“I dunno maybe cause you’re cute,” Harley said off handedly suddenly lurching the van into him making him take a different route as the road split. She laughed as she sped away successfully losing him.

 

“Cute?” He started to question before crying out as the van slammed into him, he swerved hard to take less impact. “Hey!” Nightwing whipped around going to the road the jester had taken growling and slamming his hands on the handles when he couldn’t see the van anywhere.

 

* * *

 

"I'm alright Pennyworth." Damian snapped as the butler offered him crutches having already bandaged the wounds. 

 

"The acid ate a lot before you stopped it sir you should staying siting."

 

"I said I'm fine I don't need to sit and I don't need crutches to walk." Damian walked over to his father's side at the Batcomputer slowly. "Will we go back out tonight?"

 

"No I think Joker is done tonight, you go to bed." Bruce responded tapping a few things into the computer.

 

"I'm not tired-"

 

"Go to bed you need to rest that leg." Bruce cut him off turning to look at him.

 

"Yes father." Damian muttered turning and leaving to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Harley sighed as she finally got Joker to wake up. "There you go Puddin' Can you see me?" She asked stroking his hair.

 

"Harley?"

 

"Yes Mr. J its me."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Bat and bird came they interrupted and we didn't get anything we lost some guys and had to escape, I dragged you out after Batman knocked you out and I damaged the kid."

 

"We got nothing?!" Joker sat up groaning as the room spun.

 

"Puddin'! You have to take it easy." Harley scolded pushing him to lean back again.

 

"Harley we needed that money!" Joker snapped making her jump back some.

 

"I know, I know Mr. J I can....I can give you some from my paycheck?" She offered shyly. Joker had surprisingly only asked her for money once. Most of the time he thankfully left her life as Lee alone. "What do ya say about that Puddin'?"

 

"Oh Harley that's so smart you know I forget that you have another life sometimes, five thousand should be enough for now."

 

"Five- five thousand?" Harley repeated, squeaking. Her job at Arkham paid well, but she would have to take out money from her savings to deliver that much, not to mention the teller might be curious as to why she needed five thousand dollars.

 

"Of course! We'll get the rest some other way, you do love me don't you? Why is that such a hard task?"

 

"No Puddin' I can do it! Don't worry it'll just be awhile!" Harley quickly assured him, "I love you Mr. J I do."

 

"That's my Harley, run along now I have to fix up some plans." Joker said waving her away.

 

Harley sighed as she slipped out of the hideout. "Five thousand." She whispered to herself starting to head home. When she got back to her apartment she slipped in through a window shutting it behind her. "It got cold in here." Harley went over to her thermostat turning the heater on then going to change out of her costume and wash off her make up. When she had changed and hidden her suit she slipped into bed setting her alarm and looking at the time, 1:00. "I have to stop staying out as late, I do have work in the morning, but I guess I have to stay out as long as Joker needs me. " Harley sighed and rolled over trying to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to the story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you stick around. This story was partly inspired by Harleywing by GraysonandQuinn on Fanfiction and a rp if ya wanna know. Many thanks to my beta on fanfiction orangesunset12.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, you can follow me at a-fox-trying-to-write . I'll post when I update, there might be insider things, and you guys can request a short story if you want! Mostly I reblog a bunch of things so you might get to know me a little too. 
> 
> Keep reading please and drop a review or like or sumtin' if ya feel so inclined!


	2. The Diamond & the Bird meet, sorta

**Dick’s alarm went off jarring him from the sleep he had just fallen into, or at least that’s how it felt.** He clicked if off rolling out of bed and going to take a shower. As he let the water run over him he thought about the previous night.  _ ‘Harley was driving, but that isn’t  _ too _ unusual. What’s weird is she didn’t try to shoot me to throw me off or even to shoot out my tires. Maybe she was being a careful driver?’ _ That made him laugh, as he shook his head and turned the water off. “You’re tired and reading way too much into it, there wasn’t a gun nearby or she was in too big of a hurry to bother.” He told himself, drying off and getting dressed. He walked into the kitchen fixing his hair, when he got it tamed somewhat he poured coffee into his thermos and grabbed a protein bar before heading to work. 

 

When Dick got to work he checked in then went over to his desk setting his things down and starting up the computer in front of him. As he waited he opened his thermos taking a drink of his coffee and letting the smell wake him up a bit more. When the computer came on he signed on opening and starting to read over reports that needed reviewing. A couple of hours later Dick looked up checking the time. “Almost time for lunch right? Where are you treating me to?” 

 

“Sorry Janice, I wasn’t really planning to go out anywhere.” Dick smiled looking over at his coworker who had spoken.

 

“Should’ve known,” she laughed shaking her head, “You’re practically glued to that desk sometimes. Well, see you in a bit.” Janice got up stretching, she waved heading out.

 

“At least I get more done than you do!” He called after her teasingly before getting back to work.

 

A few minutes later Dick sat back and stretched. He was about to get up to go get his lunch when he realized he hadn’t brought any. “Oh right…” he scratched the back of his head, “guess I am going out.”

 

* * *

 

Lee sighed pushing back from her desk and standing up, it had been a rough morning, her first patient of the day had thrown a tantrum and wrecked most of her office giving her a black eye in the process. After calming him down she barely had enough time to get everything straightened out before her next patient came in. Now it was lunch and she was looking forward to getting out of her office, grabbing her things as she headed out. 

 

The bell above the door chimed as Lee walked into the cafe, she smiled listening to the chatter. Her face fell though as she noticed how full the building was, she didn’t see any empty tables. The bell chimed again.

 

“Oh dang this place is packed isn’t it?”

 

“Packed might be an understatement.” Lee said laughing and turning to face the person who had come in. 

 

“Do you think the wait will be long?”

 

“I’m not sure but I can’t really wait gotta get back to work soon.”

 

“Same here, oh wait! There’s one, oh but I guess that’d be yours huh?”

 

“It’s a booth anyway,” Lee smiled at him, “I don’t mind sharing.” She started to walk over to the table. “I’m Harleen but Lee is fine.”

 

“Grayson, Dick Grayson,” he said, following her as he slid into the booth across from her.

 

“Quinzel,” she held out her hand shaking his firmly.

 

A waiter came over then giving them menus and taking their drink orders. Dick stayed quiet for awhile looking over the menu before setting it aside and looking around, his eyes eventually landing on the woman in front of him. After a minute more he spoke up.

 

“So what happened to your eye Lee?”

 

“Oh, ha! I forgot about that,” she reached up touching the developing bruise gently. “A patient got out of hand.”

 

“A patient? Out of hand? Where do you work exactly?”

 

“I’m a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum.”

 

“At Arkham, really?” He asked a little taken aback. “You look a little…” he trailed off uncertain of what word to use.

 

“Young?” Lee filled in for him. “I am the youngest there at twenty-six, or were you going to say dumb on the account of being blonde?”

 

“No no, neither of those,” Dick remedied laughing, “I suppose I was going to say too inno- kind. Surely working there strips away that sort of thing?”

 

“Too kind hmm,” Lee thought for a moment, “Perhaps working there does make it a little hard to, let’s say, keep your cool? However, working there also makes you realize that most of the patients there need kindness in their life,” she straightened up with a sense of purpose, “and it’s my job to provide that kindness. As for being too innocent,” Lee smiled coyly, “you barely know me so how can you know that?”

 

She winked at him, laughing at the dumbfounded look on Dick’s face. The waiter came back over and Lee ordered first, leaving him to stutter out what he wanted. The waiter left after casting a look between Dick’s flushed face and Lee’s grinning one.

 

“You are an interesting girl aren’t you Lee?” Dick asked once he regained his composure.

 

“I suppose you could say that,” she shrugged, “But I’m not really into much else other than work, and even then I can’t say all that much about it.”

 

“I get you, I’m the same really a lot of my time goes into the GCPD and at the end of the day, it’s already the end of the day, if that makes sense.”

 

“Oh it does. So, a police officer huh? Are you any good?” She teased as the waiter placed their meals in front of them. 

 

“I’m decent enough,” Dick defended quickly.

 

“Is it dangerous?” Lee asked after a minute of silence when they had both moved on to eating.

 

“Dangerous? Um, no not really I suppose if you’re safe and do things correctly it’s not?” He shrugged taking another bite of his food. “Mostly I investigate so I don’t get shot at if that’s what you are asking.”

 

“No, it wasn’t… I think.” Lee laughed and shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Lee pushed her plate away having finished her food, she wiped her face with her napkin and picked up her drink to finish it. She looked around the cafe as she did, the crowd had dwindled the lunch hour having passed. Lee turned back to the table as the waiter bought the check, they hadn’t asked him to place their orders separately but it was easy enough to figure out how much of the check she owed. She pulled out her wallet placing the money down, that’s when she heard Dick groan and looked up. He had finished eating and had pushed his plate aside, smiling shyly when he saw her looking.

 

“I...forgot my wallet either at home or at my desk…” Dick mumbled quietly looking away from her, he looked back though when he heard her giggle.

 

“And you called me interesting Dick, normally guys would pay on the first date.” Lee shook her head playfully and placed money down to cover what he had ordered. “Don’t worry about it though, you can make it up to me some other time.” She scribbled something down on a napkin with a pen pulled from her pocket and stood up. “Nice meeting you, see you.” She waved and headed out of the cafe.

 

“Oh! Thank you!” Dick stuttered out as she paid for him. “And yeah see you,” he waved as she walked away.

 

Dick stood up after the waiter had come and collected the money. There was no change, apparently Lee had given the perfect amount. He collected the napkin Lee had scribbled on. As he walked out of the cafe he looked down at what she had actually written finding that it was a phone number, her phone number.

 

“Wait...date?” Dick repeated as what Lee had said fully set in. “She really is an interesting girl.” He laughed to himself pocketing the napkin and heading back to the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll second chapter here. Thank you to everyone who came back and anyone who maybe just got here. 
> 
> Many thanks to orangesunset12 on fanfiction
> 
> Drop some responses if ya'll want, I appreciate everything.


	3. The Bird & the Diamond exit with a bang

**Harley sighed as she looked down at the hideout then used the fire escape to get to the floor and walked inside.** She didn't know what Joker had planned -if he did have anything planned- for that night, he hadn't told her, but then, when did he tell her anything? "I'm here Puddin'!" Harley called heading to his office. "Are we doin' anything?" She asked, poking her head through the door frame.

"Oh! Harley dear, I didn't hear you come in, what were you asking?" Joker looked up from the papers scattered on his desk.

"Are we doin' anything?" Harley repeated, walking and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Are we doing anything? Why we're always doing something! We breathe, we blink, we plan…" Joker threw his hands up then ran them through his hair taking a deep breath. "No, not tonight, we will tomorrow though. Look your absolute best alright, doll?"

"What am I lookin' my best for puddin'?"

"You'll see, you'll see now, go away I'm busy."

Harley knew better than to push him, she simply nodded and skipped from the room. When she got back into the main part of the warehouse she stopped. "So I got all dressed up for nothing!" Harley said causing a few of the goons who were in the room to look at her. "Well I'm not wasting make-up!" With that Harley left the hideout intending to run around Gotham for practice and mapping.

* * *

Nightwing hummed to himself as he patrolled Gotham on the Nightcycle, nothing major had happened and if it was a good night it'd stay that way. As he road he watched the streets as well as the rooftops, scanning for activity. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of red as someone jumped from one roof to another: Harley. Nightwing pulled over getting ready to give chase when a car sped past him. He looked between Harley's retreating figure and the car. Shaking his head, he sped of after the car- after all, Harley hadn't done anything wrong yet.

Nightwing caught up to the car throwing a Wingding at one of the back tires, popping it and forcing the driver to pull the car aside. He rode up to the window taking in the two guys sitting inside and spotting the bag of cash in the backseat. "Tch', the usual," he muttered nodding to them to get out and calling the GCPD. The two criminals, surprisingly compliant, got out holding their hands up. He cuffed them to a nearby light pole. "Stay there and behave," Nightwing called getting back on his bike. He went back to where he had seen Harley, parking the Nightcycle in an alley and grappling to the roof tops. He scanned the area then headed in the direction he saw jester going. After some time he saw a figure ahead of him. Speeding up, he saw that it was Harley. He got closer jumping across an alley to be on the same roof. "Hey," he called straightening up.

* * *

Harley spun to face who had spoken, frowning when she saw who it was. She crossed her arms glaring at him.

"What do you want? I ain't doin' nothin'."

"You seem in a big hurry."

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing for what exactly?"

"I don't know, I never do but, it helps to stay limber," Harley put her hands out doing a few walk overs to stand in front of him. "Unless of course, you know a better way to limber up?" She teased walking her fingers up his chest, laughing when he stepped back.

"Harley that's inappropriate."

Harley laughed again having to double over when she couldn't stop. After a few minutes she calmed down straightening up and wiping her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips grinning widely.

"What are you Nightding, eight?"

"I just- I meant that- " Nightwing stuttered then shook his head. "Yes Harley I'm going to agree to have sex with you, a crazy criminal," he crossed his arms an amused smile on his face.

"Ha! Too bad you'd have to get Mista J's permission."

"So you guys actually define it as a monogamous relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Harley asked taken aback. "Mr. J loves me and I love him, why wouldn't it be a relationship?"

"Do you- do you really not see it?" Nightwing asked the smile disappearing.

"See what? What are you talking about bird brain?"

"Joker just uses you, I don't think he actually loves you Harley."

"You don't know anything! He loves me!"

Harley balled her hands into fists and took a step forward, glaring up at him and making Nightwing realize how close she was. He held his hands up.

"Now Harley nothing has to get violent."

"Don't you ever say that Mr. J doesn't love me." Harley growled.

He felt like laughing, why? As Harley backed away the answer became clear as she tucked something back into her sleeve.

"You gassed me," he blurted, a chuckle following. "Harley-"

Nightwing had to cover his mouth as a bout of laughter came over him. As he fell to his knees he saw Harley disappearing over the edge of the roof. ' _Dammit_ ,' he thought trying to bite back another wave of laughter and failing. "I shouldn't have let her come so close…" he muttered before succumbing to the laughter fully.

* * *

Nightwing groaned as Batman told him that he would be taking Robin's place because Damian was sick. They had made up sure, but he still preferred working alone or at least not under the bat's wing.

"I heard that." Batman's voice came over the comm.

"I know, I'll be at the cave in twenty."

Suddenly a report of a bank robbery came through, and Nightwing changed course heading to the location.

"Nevermind I'll meet you there."

"Don't go in without me."

"Copy."

Nightwing pulled into an alley a building away from the bank then grappled to the roof heading to a closer vantage point.

"What are the details?"

"It's Joker and Harley, the doors are barricaded, twelve hostages and twenty goons, they're on the top floor." Nightwing listed the details, turning to face Batman as he approached.

"And the hostages?"

"Ground floor."

"Free them then come to the top."

"Some consultation would be nice!" Nightwing called as Batman grappled through a window leaving him to jump down and find a way inside.

A few minutes and a few knocked out goons later, and Nightwing untied the last hostage. "Go outside with the police," he told them heading up to help Batman.

As he neared the room the heat signatures were in he heard the sounds of combat. Coming around the corner he got there in time to see Batman throw Harley off of him only to get kicked in the back by Joker.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair." Nightwing spoke pulling out his escrima sticks and running at Harley who was just getting up.

"Don't do fair pretty boy," she snapped ducking under his first swing and knocking his feet out from under him.

Nightwing landed hard on his back but jackknifed to his feet facing her again. He caught a punch from the jester and dropped to the floor again giving her an arm drag. Unfortunately she caught herself rolling through it and springing to her feet.

"Told ya it pays to stay limber!" She giggled, coming at him again.

"Play time's up doll!"

Nightwing blinked as Joker grabbed his jester around the waist pulling her over to the far wall. Looking around, he spotted Batman on the floor, dark crimson coating the side of his suit. With a startled cry he ran over, sheathing his escrima sticks. Kneeling by his side Nightwing was assured that Batman was still breathing.

"Don't let him get away." Batman coughed trying to see where Joker had gone.

"That doesn't matter right now-"

"There we go all set!"

Nightwing was interrupted as Joker spoke up from the back of the room, making Nightwing's head snap in that direction. His brow furrowed as he saw what Joker had done. Harley was now cuffed crying and pleading to a wall mounted sconce and at her feet a bomb counted down. Two minutes left.

"That was a fun time but, if you'll excuse me, I must get going."

"Puddin'!"

One minute left. Nightwing lunged at at Joker but the clown jumped out a window laughing as he fell. He growled in frustration and turned to see Batman already getting up and getting out of the building.

"He left me! I can't believe he left me!"

Nightwing's head snapped back to Harley struggling to break the cuffs and free herself. He ran over seizing the cuffs in his hands and trying to snap the chain.

"Get away from me bird brain! My puddin' will come back." Harley cried trying to kick him away.

"Harley we don't have time for this!"

30 seconds left .Nightwing yanked an escrima stick out of its holder and smashed the wall around the sconce pulling it out of the wall and throwing Harley, crying, over his shoulder. 10 seconds. He ran over to a window knocking the glass out, firing his grappling hook and swinging to a nearby roof as the building exploded behind them. Nightwing landed, staggering a little under Harley's weight on his shoulder, before setting her down.

"That dirty no good rotten clown!" Harley cried slamming the sconce against the roof in an attempt to break it.

"I hate to say I told you so," Nightwing spoke softly, noting her tear stained cheeks. He knelt in front of her trying to find something in his utility belt to cut her free.

"Then don't boy blunder," She snapped, glaring at him.

"Come now, I don't even go by that anymore." Nightwing grabbed her arms as she tried to swing the sconce at him. "I don't even know why I'm trying to free you I should take you to Arkham," He muttered, standing.

"Go ahead my puddin' would just come get me!"

"He left you for dead Harley!"

"He was just playing."

"A building is destroyed."

"That's not my fault."

"You helped."

"Hard to help when you are cuffed to a light fixture."

"You are just as responsible."

"Just go away and leave me here, Mr. J will come get me eventually and when he does-"

"Enough Harley! Joker isn't coming for you," Nightwing kneeled in front of her again using a lockpick to open the cuffs. "Just get out of here before Batman does."

Harley blinked for a moment stunned that he was letting her go then sprang up and away from him. She rolled her wrists and rubbed them thankful that her gloves kept the handcuffs from digging in too bad.

"Your mistake Nightding you'll never get a chance like that again." She turned to leave.

"Yeah, my mistake," Nightwing said as he stood and turned to go back to the Batcave to check on Batman.

"Thanks," Harley said suddenly.

Nightwing froze, then laughed a bit.

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if ya'll like I'd love it.
> 
> Many thanks to orangesunset12 on fanfiction, my beta.


	4. The Diamond is a cast out

**Lee groaned as her alarm went off.** Clicking it off she sat up and rubbed her eyes, sleep had been a long time coming last night and she felt drained. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that Joker had left her like that. Lee knew how he could be, but…

"He left me for dead."

She stood, starting to get ready for work, her mind still turning. "And if not death then capture. He really did leave me there!" The more Lee thought it over the more upset she became. "He ran away like the coward he is and left me to be blown up along with Nightding!" _Nightwing._ She sat down on the bed. " He saved me… he let me go…"

' _I hate to say I told you so.'_

Lee sighed leaning back and thinking about what Nightwing had told her. ' _That's silly though, of course Mr. J loves me. Nightwing just doesn't see it like I do. Last night he… he just had to make sure he got away and it's my job to help with that.'_

"Yeah," she nodded to herself perking up. "I'll go see him tonight and see how he is, make sure that it didn't hurt too much jumping out that window." Lee looked at the time realizing that she was running late. "Dammit!" She cried quickly finishing getting ready and leaving.

* * *

"What do you mean she got away?!"

Dick sighed, he shouldn't have come down to breakfast, he should have gone home instead of staying the night.

"She wasn't really handcuffed, Joker just used her to get away. After you got out, and I was trying to get her free she hit me low and slipped away." Dick responded stirring sugar into his coffee.

"She got away that fast?"

"Joker must have had a getaway car set up for her or something. I don't know Bruce but, she's gone now so why dwell on it?"

"Because, it's our job Dick, we take people like her to Arkham."

"I know, I know, quit complaining I'll get her next time okay? Now I have to get going to work so get some rest and I'll see you later."

Dick waved heading out of the kitchen with his thermos and ignoring Alfred's protests that he had time to at least eat something.

"I'll grab something when I can!" He called before shutting the door.

When Dick got to work he sat at his desk thinking about what happened with Harley as his computer started up. ' _She was genuinely upset that Joker left her and she really believed he'd come back for her. Harley isn't stupid, she has to realize how abusive he is… I wonder if she went back to him last night? Or if she even has anywhere else to go.'_ He glanced out the window at the life outside. ' _I wonder what she does during the day.'_

* * *

Lee sighed pulling her hair from her usual bun and running her hands through it. She was tired and still a little shaken despite her plan to go back to Joker and her belief that he would let her. ' _He'll welcome me once he sees that I have the money he asked for or, at least I will once I stop at the bank one last time.'_ She sighed again tying her hair back up as there was a knock at her door.

"Your next appointment Dr. Quinzel."

"Yes, bring him in." She replied pulling the files she needed out.

The door opened and a guard brought Edward Nigma in. Lee got up and moved to her chair across from the couch as Nigma sat down.

"How are you today Edward?"

"Oh the same as usual, bored and bored. Really Dr. Quinzel, they need to get better reading material. I'm starting to go as mad as the Hatter!"

"Why do you think you enjoy reading and riddles so much?"

"Ah yes, the usual question, and the usual response I predict. Here, let me make it easy: 'Why, I read so much because it is an entertaining thing to do, the same applies to creating and solving riddles.' 'Are you sure you don't read to escape the reality that you've created for yourself? Or that you like the mystery of the riddles and not the riddles themself because you would like to create the same mystery and appeal for yourself?' 'No Dr. Quinzel-'"

"That's enough Edward." Lee cut him off setting her glasses better on her face. "I understand that you don't enjoy these sessions but they are critical if you want to ever be released, and I would appreciate it if you don't mock me."

"Ooh a temper today, get enough sleep last night Doc?"

"That's not any of your concern. We are not here to talk about me we are here to talk about you."

"Do you ever get tired of this Dr. Quinzel?"

"Edward please-"

"Last question I promise, then we can talk about my childhood or whatever else you'd like to."

"No," Lee sighed, giving in. "I don't get tired of coming to work because I enjoy having the opportunity to help my patients, or at least _try_ to," she added with a pointed look.

"That's all I wanted to know, now what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Harley grinned walking up to the door of the warehouse, the money in a box that she had decorated as a present. "Oh Mista J! I have a present for you!" She called walking in. "I think you're gonna like it!" Harley hurried to his office assuming that he would be in there. She opened the door grinning in anticipation of the praise she would get for bringing him the money.

"Happy Un-birthday Mr. J I brought you-"

"Why are you here?"

"W-what?" Harley asked, stopping short.

"I said _why are you here?_ " Joker repeated standing and walking out from behind his desk. "I hoped that you had blown up with that building but, no such luck I guess, so the question is why are you here?"

"Well I- I brought you a present, the money that you wanted?" She stuttered, shrinking back as Joker advanced on her. Harley gripped the box trying not to let her smile waver.

"I wouldn't have handcuffed you if I had wanted you to return. Now let me make it very very clear. I don't want you here! Go away Harley and don't come back!"

"But Puddin-"

Harley cried out as Joker slapped her, dropping the box and stumbling back. The jester didn't look back up knowing if she did it would get worse, instead she took another step back holding her cheek.

"You really don't want me anymore?"

"No! For Christ's sake Harley get it through your thick blonde head, go away and don't come back dammit!" Joker shouted making her wince. "Get out of here before I have to put a bullet through you."

Harley's eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock, he had never threatened to shoot her before if it wasn't a ploy to get Batman to back off. She turned and ran.

She didn't stop running until she was at the outskirts of Gotham. She doubled over breathing hard then lowered herself to lay on the ground. Tears welled in her eyes and after a moment of fighting she let them spill over. "He can't throw me away! He can't, he can't!" She cried choking back a sob. "He loves me! I love him! I've done everything for him dammit!"

Harley sat up,her sorrow starting turning to anger. "I bring him money, I do what he wants, I take care of him, I love him." She got to her feet starting to pace the abandoned barn she had ended up in. After a minute of pacing she let out a frustrated noise pulling on her hat. "How dare he!" She picked up a board that lay on the ground, swinging it into a window. Pausing for a moment she stared at the glass that now littered the ground then laughed wildly and turned to continue destroying whatever she happened to catch sight of.

Harley tore around the barn smashing windows and old crates, eventually making it to the upper floor. There she continued the destruction, moving to smash the last window. "I'm the one who got him out in the first place-" Harley let out a short scream as the rotting boards beneath her gave away and she fell through just barely catching the edge. She panted, snapped out of her fury and pulling herself up.

"I think Harls, it'd be best to go home now," she told herself turning to do so, watching her footing this time. As she walked home, she sighed. Now that her anger had gone the devastation was seeping back in. "I love you Mr. J."

* * *

' _Would he really just toss me away? Maybe it's a joke. Maybe he just needs some space right now. Yeah, he's done that before. Or did I upset him? What could I have done? Maybe I didn't get the money fast enough. Maybe I didn't really look my best but, I spent over an hour getting ready so I think I looked okay. It's a joke, it has to be, right? I'll just give him some space for now and visit him in a few days and when I do-"_

"Daydreaming Doctor?"

Lee looked up startled out her thoughts only to realize that was in the middle of a session. She flushed looking down at her clipboard to hide her face.

"Or was it more of a nightmare? Or perhaps that's what kept you up last night attributing to your less than stellar appearance."

"I apologize Jonathan, there is a lot on my mind but I can assure you," she straightened up readying her pen. "You have my full attention now, so please tell me about your dream."

"I just did."

"Right I should have realized that, I'm sorry," Lee said her face flushing again.

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmare last night, there was one wasn't there?"

"Well, yes but we aren't here to discuss me."

"Consider it an apology gift then."

"Jonathan I really don't have the patience for this so if you are going to refuse to work with me this session perhaps we'll just end it early then."

Lee stood up calling the guard to come escort Jonathan back to his cell. When they had left she sighed sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. ' _I need a break.'_ She thought looking at the time delighted to she that she only had a hour left. Lee started to organize her desk when she noticed that she had a message. Picking up her phone she furrowed her brow when she didn't recognize the number. Unlocking it she read the message.

_Unknown: Hey, this is Dick from lunch the other day, I was wondering if you aren't busy tonight I could pay you back with dinner?_

' _Oh right.'_ Lee leaned back thinking it over, ' _It's not like Mr. J would mind, after all he doesn't care when I go with Red… So why not?'_

_Lee: Sure, when were you thinking?_

_Dick: 6:30?_

_Lee: Sounds good_

After sending him her address Lee sighed and decided to clock out early, it wasn't like she was getting much done anyways. When she got home she looked into the mirror on her vanity realizing what Scarecrow had ment, her eyes looked tired and her face was paler than usual. Lee put her phone down to charge and went to take a shower hoping it would wake her up some.

* * *

Dick ran his hands through his hair then switched to nervously tapping on the steering wheel. It had been awhile since he had been on any sort of date and he was debating on whether or not he should walk up to her door or simply text Lee that he was outside. ' _She did include her apartment number. That has to mean something right?'_ He sighed and got out of his car. "Honestly, you can protect Gotham from somebody like the Joker but you can't manage not to be nervous on a date?" He chided himself heading up to her apartment.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Dick greeted when Lee opened the door.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead," she responded after being stunned for a moment.

"Ah- what?"

Lee laughed stepping out of her apartment and turning to lock it, Then leading him to the elevator.

"I expected to get a 'I'm here' text. It's a nice change to have you come up to the door, especially since I'm in an apartment."

"Oh well, I try." Dick shrugged opening the car door for her.

"Keep trying I like it."

* * *

"So how has your week been?" Dick asked as they sat down at the restaurant he had taken them to.

"Besides my patients all of a sudden taking an interest in my life? Not terrible." Lee answered accepting a menu from the waiter that came over.

"At least you don't have to go into work tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah huh? It's Friday. Where did the week go?"

"I know right? I'm looking forward to getting to sleep in. What about you any plans for tomorrow?"

"Just rest I think," she replied her eyes widening as she read the menu. "This is a bit pricey just to pay me back for lunch isn't it?"

Dick flushed looking down at his menu and running a hand through his hair. After a minute he shrugged.

"I don't know maybe I knew you were having a rough day and wanted to treat you."

"Uh huh," Lee laughed. "Likely story, I think you just want dessert after," she teased.

"What? Oh no! No of course not," Dick flushed again. "I'm not like that Lee, I just thought you'd like it is all… is it too much? I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Lee assured, stifling her giggling at how riled up she got him. "I'm just not used to things like this."

"Well," Dick shrugged regaining his composure. "If you'd like, I could change that?"

"Yeah," Lee smiled. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you are inclined, I read them all.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta orangesunset12 on fanfiction


	5. The Bird & the Diamond are star gazers

**Lee jumped when her phone went off.** She had been looking out the window and arguing with herself on whether or not to go out tonight. Running a hand through her hair she picked up her phone up to see who was messaging her. To her surprise it was Dick.

_Dick: Hey if you aren't busy tonight, could I take you somewhere? A more proper date?_

_Lee: What's more of a date then the dinner we had last night? Going to go see a movie too?_

_Dick: It's a surprise, does that mean you're not busy?_

_Lee: Not busy._

_Dick: Good, dress warmly, I'll let you know when I'm on my way._

Lee smiled and set her phone down. The day had dragged on without having going to Joker to look forward to and now that the sun was starting to set she was getting restless. There was no real reason to go out as Harley but she still felt the need to. Lee had been trying to make herself relax and watch a movie but it wasn't working out. Maybe going out with Dick would help take her mind off of what she felt she was supposed to be doing. She got up to change and comb her hair, trying to think of what Dick could have in mind.

* * *

Dick smiled and sent a text to Bruce letting him know that he wouldn't be out tonight but if it was an emergency to call him. He got up heading to the kitchen to get things ready. He had preemptively assumed that she would say yes and had picked up a few things at the store, now all that was left was to warm some things up and pack them. He quickly got everything ready then headed to his room to get himself ready. Once he was dressed and assured that the keys he had swiped from the manor were in his pocket, he texted Lee that he was on his way and headed out. As he drove he wondered if Lee was going to like his idea, she seemed like the type but he couldn't be too sure.

* * *

"Okay, I'm stumped. What are we doing at the docks?" Lee asked as they pulled into the parking lot and Dick parked.

"Well, what are at the docks?"

"You have a boat?"

"Well it's not mine but we can borrow it. I don't think Bruce uses it much anyways," Dick responded reaching behind her seat and pulling out the picnic basket that held everything he had brought. Lee started to ask more questions but stopped herself, shaking her head. She got out eyeing the picnic basket.

"This feels like the start to a serial killer movie: tall handsome killer lures a pretty blonde to get on his boat with his charm, takes her out to open water as it grows dark, maybe puts something in her drink then slits her throat and throws her overboard and as the body sinks the title card appears." Lee commented as Dick started to lead the way to the boat, making him glance at her.

"You've got a dark way of thinking there, why can't this just be a nice date?"

"Oh," Lee's face flushed a bit. "Sorry, I guess my mind just works that way sometimes."

"Well I'm not going to kill you, I promise." Dick responded making her laugh.

"Wayne?" Lee read looking at the side of the boat Dick brought her to. "As in- oh! Oh, now it makes sense," she laughed. "I had the feeling I recognized you from somewhere but couldn't place it, you're Bruce Wayne's son."

"Not technically but, yeah," Dick responded helping her into the boat and starting to untie it.

"You're sure he won't mind?" Lee asked even though something in her was thrilled to be taking the boat.

"I don't think so," Dick climbed in and pulled the anchor up. "I think he honestly forgot he has it." He shrugged, starting up the boat and pulling it out of the docks. He had called ahead to let the manager know he was taking the boat, that way it wouldn't be thought stolen.

Lee laughed a bit as she sat down watching the sun set as Dick took them out into open waters. ' _This should do a good job of distracting me from wanting to suit up,'_ she thought, leaning back and shutting her eyes, enjoying the air. Soon Dick cut the engine and dropped the anchor making Lee open her eyes. She sat up as he sat next to her, pulling the basket to him from where he had set it down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, starting to pull some things out. "I didn't have to time to properly cook anything so I just picked up some things from the store. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

* * *

When they had finished eating and Dick had put everything away Lee realized how cold it had gotten. She shivered a bit tucking her sweater closer to her and her legs under her. Lee smiled shyly when she noticed Dick was watching her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, guess I didn't dress warm enough." Lee responded watching as he tugged something from a storage cabinet on the boat.

"I guess it's good we have blankets on this thing then, no?" He unfolded it, sitting next to her and draping it around the two of them. "Better?"

"Yeah," Lee laughed, leaning her head against Dick's shoulder. "Is there anything you don't have right now?" She teased.

"Hmm, a kiss?" Dick joked back, shrugging the shoulder her head was on. When she didn't respond he started to regret it, until he felt her shift and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Too much work to get to your lips right now," Lee explained simply, settling back down. Dick laughed and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Fair enough."

They quieted down looking up at the crystals littering dark velvet that they called the stars and sky. The boat rocked gently on waves and the wind sang softly. Dick wrapped an arm around her humming quietly.

Lee sighed and let her mind wander. ' _This is probably the calmest night I've had in awhile,'_ She thought. ' _No running along rooftops, dodging blows, sneaking around. No Bat and Bird… no Nightwing. Nightwing, jeez he is confusing. He saved me and didn't take me in, but on the other hand he's been nothing but trouble for me. Or, I've been nothing but trouble for him. Do you regret what you've done though?'_ She asked herself before shaking her head lightly. That was a question she tried to avoid. ' _Nightwing is not a bad guy though, certainly better than Batman and Robin. It seems like he actually cares but, I have Joker don't I? And if I really don't anymore I have Dick now right?'_ She looked up at him. ' _He doesn't deserve me cheating on him with costumed heroes and villains. It's not really me though it's Harley and really that life came first.'_ She sighed a bit. ' _Jeez I'm four kinds of messed up.'_

* * *

The next night Lee was back in costume running through Gotham to keep in shape. She had a weird feeling though, like something was going to happen, good or bad she couldn't determine.

"Honestly Harls you're just too stressed," she muttered to herself as she jumped an alley.

Harley kept going until she was significantly winded. She paused on a roof to catch her breath and stretch out a little. When her breathing slowed she started again at a more leisurely pace. ' _I gotta make plans for tomorrow,'_ she thought, sitting down and leaning against a chimney. Harley looked up as she heard footsteps approach.

"Oh come on Nightding I'm not in the mood to fight tonight."

"Who says we have to fight?"

"It's what we do."

"Are you doing anything wrong?"

"No," Harley shifted over as Nightwing sat next to her.

"Then?"

"Listen, I'm busy okay?"

"It doesn't look like you were."

"Well I am… I was looking at the stars."

"I didn't take you for a star gazer."

"I didn't take you as the one to like bad girls." Harley retaliated, standing to leave.

"Wait hold on, let me join you, I promise I won't take you in."

Harley sighed and sat down again. She held out a pinky to him.

"Ya promise?" Harley asked, making Nightwing laugh a little.

"Yeah, I promise," he responded hooking their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you'd like, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta orangesunset12 on fanfiction.


	6. The Diamond likes rubies

**Harley landed on the roof of the jewelry store.** She had it mapped out from a visit earlier as Lee. She adjusted the bag that hung on her shoulder and walked over the vent. After a few moments she had the grate popped off. Harley slipped inside, working to get her hammer through and dropped to the floor lightly. The store had cameras but they weren't on- she had noticed a lack of indicator lights, which meant either that they were new and had none, or the more likely option, they were just for show. She moved to the display cases, peering inside to find something she liked, and more importantly something Joker would like. She let out a quiet squeal when she found something. Setting her hammer aside she pulled a lockpick kit from the bag and set to work opening the lock. A few minutes later and it opened with a quiet click.

Harley opened the case and took out the jewelry from inside. She chose a few bracelets, slipping them onto her wrists, then picked up and clasped multiple necklaces around her neck. Lastly she picked up a silver and emerald watch, that would be the main gift for Joker. Harley grabbed her hammer and looked around, there was no way she was going to resist the urge of smashing the rest of the cases regardless of whether or not it set off the alarms. Besides, she already had what she wanted. Laughing she hoisted up her hammer and brought it down on to the first case, she kept at it, tossing some jewelry into her bag and throwing the rest around. ' _It's harder to tell what was stolen that way darling.'_ She remembered Joker telling her on one of their first heists together.

The alarms were blaring and she knew that it was only a matter of time before someone showed up, whether that be Bat and Bird or the cops, she didn't know. Harley was about to smash a window and make her escape when a necklace caught her eye. She bent to pick it up from the floor. It was a nice size ruby heart hanging on a silver chain. Quickly placing it around her neck she smashed the window and jumped out running into the alley and climbing back to the roof, not an easy feat when she was holding her hammer. Taking a glance back she saw the cops pulling up outside. Harley took off heading to the hideout.

* * *

"Hey B, you get the report of Harley at the jewelry store on 8th?" Nightwing asked tapping his comm.

"Yeah me and Robin are on our way."

"I'm closer I think, let me get her."

" _Tt,_ like you did last time?" Robin's voice spoke up in the background, they must've been in the Batmobile.

"Hey now! I'm just as upset that B got hurt as you are but, Batman challenged me to get her."

"I did no such thing Nightwing."

"Sure ya did, look I'm already at the store. I got this."

Nightwing pulled in the alley beside the store and jumped off his bike locking it down.

"Which way did she go boys?" He asked the cops who were searching the store. One of them nodded in the direction she went.

"Thanks," Nightwing nodded and grappled to the roof.

Nightwing headed in the direction he was pointed figuring if he caught up with her once, he could do it again.

* * *

Harley had been running for awhile before she heard the footsteps behind her. She skidded to a halt, whipping around to face her pursuer.

"Oh come on! Jeez, at this point I'd rather it be B-man. Are you stalking me Nightding?"

"I guess technically yes, considering we track as much of your movement as we can."

"I'm getting tired of your stupid face, Robin's cuter."

"What happened to calling me a pretty boy?"

"Pretty and cute aren't the same thing, didn't you go to school. Besides, I thought you didn't like getting called that?"

"Maybe I don't mind if it's from a pretty girl like you," Nightwing looked her up and down. "Which brings me to the question, why are you so dolled up?"

"I'm gonna go see my Puddin' so, if you don't mind…" Harley took a step back, suddenly aware of who exactly she was talking to. Nightwing must have realized it too since he straightened up.

"I can't let you go Harley, you know that."

"Listen sugar, you never found me, how about that? I just want to get back into Mr. J's good graces. That's all."

"Harley I can't."

"I just want to see if Mr. J still loves me."

"Harley," Nightwing sighed. "He doesn't."

"Don't say that! Yes he does, he will once I show him how I look, what I got him."

"Harley," He started again before running a hand through his hair. ' _This girl,'_ Nightwing thought. ' _She doesn't know when to quit, she has to realize that he doesn't love her, that he's using her.'_ "You know what fine, fine I'll let you go."

"Ah, yay!" Harley spun to leave.

"Wait- there's one condition." Nightwing spoke up, making her pause.

"If," ' _when,'_ he thought, "he kicks you out, you come back here. I'll be waiting, and you return everything you took."

Harley hoisted her hammer onto her shoulder looking back at him with a grin.

"I'll think about it pretty boy." She said, laughing then running off.

* * *

Harley hesitated for a beat before stepping into the warehouse. She looked around, waving to a few of the goons loitering around and propping her hammer against the wall.

"Heya boys," she chimed.

"Hey Harley…" One of them responded quietly.

"Is Mr. J around?" She asked, noting the glance to each other from the goons.

"The boss is in his office, you look… nice."

"Thanks!" Harley headed to the office wondering why they were acting weird. "Oh well," she muttered shrugging. "Puddin! I have a surprise for you!"

Harley pushed the door open grinning. She walked up to the desk and placed the bag down waiting for Joker to turn around. After a slow minute he did.

"Oh Harley," he sighed when he saw her. "You're like a bad bug. You just keep coming back."

Harley's hope shattered and her lip quivered from its stretched smile. She took a step back, immediately cautious of the man before her. Joker picked up the bag and dumped the contents out then stood from his chair. He walked out from behind the desk approaching her slowly.

"You are very dolled up, I'll give you that. When did you get all this?"

"I uh…" Harley watched him circle her, turning to keep an eye on him. "I stopped somewhere before coming over, to get you a gift, to look good for you…"

"You look good yes, however I told you not to come back here. Did you forget that?"

"No...no I didn't forget, I just thought that-"

"You, thinking? Oh now that's a laugh. I said you look good but I think you'd look better black and blue. After all you have to learn. Don't. Come. Back!"

Harley should have seen the blow coming, she really should have. She should have been able to block it but her mind was still trying to comprehend how he could have possibly been serious about not wanting her back. Harley reeled back, her hand flying to her cheek. A second later Joker's foot connected with her stomach and she doubled over falling to her knees. Joker didn't let up raining down blow after blow. Harley cried out throwing her hands over her face to protect it. He finally stopped when a goon came into the room asking for his okay on something, Harley couldn't really hear. Joker left telling her to get out. Harley struggled to her feet and fled, tears blinding where she was going. She knew better than to go to the rooftops- one missed step and she could plummet down, breaking something or worse. Harley ran for a long while dodging in and out of alleys to keep off the streets.

* * *

Nightwing should have figured she wasn't coming back. Or she was actually allowed back in by the Joker, that was also a possibility. He had just wanted to trust her, so he had. Now, he'd have to deal with Bruce chewing him out for letting her get away again. Nightwing turned to leave the roof, he was getting tired of waiting. He was about to jump across the alley when he heard commotion below. He changed course and climbed down instead. As he got closer to the ground he heard crying.

"Are you alright?" He called out landing softly.

The figure jumped and scrambled up and he recognized who she was. Though the tears running over her mask were uncharacteristic. Nightwing walked up to her slowly.

"Harley? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" She snapped, spinning to face away from him.

"Harley come on, you're crying, what's wrong? Let me help." Nightwing came forward and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm not one of your stupid jobs, okay?" Harley snapped, but didn't pull away.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Nightwing gently turned her towards him and pulled her into a hug despite his instincts screaming that she was going to gas him again. It was then that he realized she was wet. "Did you fall into a puddle?" Even as he asked he realized that must have been the noise he heard earlier.

"Tch, mind your own business." Harley snapped, trying to pull away.

"Wait, wait." Nightwing stifled a laugh at the thought of her falling into a puddle and held her tighter.

Harley didn't fight anymore, relaxing into his arms and hiding her face in his chest. It took Nightwing by surprise since he expected her to try to pull away again.

"Who hit you?" Nightwing asked, though he knew it was pointless to, obviously it had been Joker.

"Nobody."

"So you just got all beat up from falling?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to fight the ground then?"

"You don't need to fight nobody for me."

"Are you sure? It's kind of my job."

"Like I said I'm not one of your jobs."

"Alright alright, how about this, come back up to the roof with me, let me patch you up."

Harley didn't respond but didn't protest as Nightwing wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled out his grappling hook. He fired it and carried both of them to the roof. Harley stomped away from him and sat down crossing her arms. Nightwing sat in front of her and gently lifted her face to see the scratch running along her cheek.

"What did he do?" Nightwing asked pulling some medical supplies from his belt.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Harley replied glumly, wincing a little as he started to wipe the cut clean.

Nightwing didn't respond but his heart strings were pulled. ' _Nothing out of the ordinary she says, jeez that's terrible, he is bluntly abusing her. Can't she see that?'_ Nightwing put the antiseptic wipe aside and pulled a bandaid out applying it to her cheek gently.

"Are you cut anywhere else?" He asked cleaning the trash up.

Harley shook her head shifting to her knees. She touched her cheek gently, studying his face. Harley was still for a moment before scrambling to her feet.

"Uh thanks." She muttered starting to leave.

"Wait," Nightwing caught her wrist to keep her from leaving. "You promised you'd give back all this," He shook her wrist making the bracelets still hung on it ring together.

Harley pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. She smiled a little shaking her head.

"I said I'd think about it."

"And did you?" Nightwing responded, crossing his arms right back.

"Maybe," Harley shrugged. "Maybe I want you to work to get them back."

"You want to fight?" Nightwing asked though he had a feeling that wasn't what she had meant.

"I didn't say that." Harley let her hands drop, tilting her head. "Play a game with me?"

"What do you want to play?"

"I don't know." Harley shook her head, she hadn't thought she'd get this far.

Nightwing walked up to Harley watching her carefully, just in case she tried something. He studied the girl in front of him, dressed in a red and black jester outfit, identity hidden by a black domino, makeup -usually so flawlessly applied- streaked and ruined from tears, and adorned by too much jewelry.

"Aren't you tired of playing games?" Nightwing asked quietly.

"What's to be tired of?" The girl responded back just as quiet.

"The run arounds, the losses?"

"That's why you don't lose."

"And you've always won?"

"...mostly."

Nightwing gently took her hands, leaning forward some.

"Win now, give me back the things you took."

"How would that be winning?"

"You'd have a clear conscience."

"You think taking all this is really the only thing on my conscience?"

"It's a start."

"Is that all you want out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

Harley paused, what did she mean? She rocked on her feet a little, looking up at him. She couldn't figure it out right then but as he held her hands she realized something as her eyes traced over Nightwing's features. Harley bit her lip her eyes falling to Nightwing's. It wasn't such a good idea, what she was thinking, but then she wasn't exactly known for good ideas. Nightwing leaned forward a little and Harley took the chance. The chance that she would be ruining everything, what was everything? Harley didn't know, she didn't care.

Harley crashed her lips to Nightwing's, what was that saying? Caution to the wind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Review if ya want, it'd mean the world.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta orangesunset12 of fanfiction.


	7. The Diamond is in a moment

**A mistake, that's what last night was.** Dick didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay in bed and pretend he didn't do what he had done. That he hadn't enjoyed himself as much as he did. He had gotten in so late that he had crashed in his suit barely bothering with taking off his boots. He reached up and brushed his lips confirming that yes, he did still have Harley's lipstick smeared across them.

_Harley pulled away and he noted a look of triumph on her face. He didn't know why he had kissed her back, but damn it was an experience. He watched as she stepped a little further away._

" _You want the jewels back so bad? Come catch me then."_

_With that she turned and ran, the damn abundance of jewelry ringing. As he chased her he realized it didn't feel as though it was vigilante chasing criminal, they were playing a game of tag. To her credit Harley managed to dodge him for a long time, and when she realized she couldn't keep evading him any longer she turned it into a game of hide and seek._

" _Harley where did you go?" He called, walking along the edge of a roof, arms out for balance._

_She didn't respond and he laughed lightly, hopping down to look for her. He looked along the roof trying to find her hiding spot._

" _Come out come out wherever you are," he called playfully._

_After some more time he looked into a vent to find her folded neatly inside._

" _Ah boo." Harley wiggled out of the vent, stretching and causing more than a few pops._

" _How did you even fit in there?" he asked studying the small size of the vent._

" _I can fit in a lot of places, I'm pretty flexible." She responded walking her fingers up his back and tangling them into his hair._

_She giggled when he shivered, catching her other hand before she could do anything else._

" _Whatsa matter pretty boy? Don't want to play that game?"_

" _Harley…" he warned._

" _What? What?!" Harley dropped her hand and paced away from him. "You act all interested and then you say you're not? You're giving me the run around."_

" _I could say the same for you!"_

" _What exactly do you want to do here, huh?"_

" _I don't know! It's not like we can even be together, we're opposite sides, we don't know each other outside of the mask._

" _Who cares about sides! Why does everything have to be black and white when gray is a perfectly good color? Why does this have to go beyond masks? Why can't we just have this?"_

" _What is_ this _Harley?"_

_Harley crossed her arms, looking away. She was quiet for awhile before speaking softly._

" _It's nothing… why does it have to be anything? It's fun, it's to forget the world, it's to be in a moment. A moment where nobody exists but you and you can be happy and content and…"_

_She fell silent as he quietly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He regarded the city scape, the alleys that held crime, the skyscrapers that held corrupt businessmen and the houses that held happy families. He thought about how nice it would be to just have someone to escape that with._

" _Okay Harley, we can be in a moment."_

Dick groaned, why had he said that? Why had he promised something that crazy? If Bruce found out… he groaned again.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Hey now at least I got everything back."

"You still let her get away."

"Come on little D you haven't brought her in either."

"We aren't discussing me."

Dick had come by the manor to leave his report of what had happened with Harley, though he took the liberty of omitting a few details. He had stopped by Damian's room to say hi and it had turned into a lecture for letting Harley get away.

"Yeah, yeah we only talk about my faults."

"You are implying I have faults."

"Oh Damian." Dick tousled Damian's hair, receiving a scowl and a swat from the boy.

"Really grayson it is as though you are letting her get away."

"Nonsense," Dick tousled Damian's hair again jumping away before he got hit. "Anyway I have to get going my lunch will be over soon."

"Goodbye Grayson, make better choices on patrol tonight."

"Oh no, you're starting to sound like Bruce."

* * *

Lee was glad that she didn't have many appointments today, her heart wouldn't have been in them anyway. She reviewed session notes in between the ones she did have though her heart wasn't in that either. Lee replayed the events of last night over and over in her head. She had fully expected Nightwing to push her away, to ask her what she was doing. She certainly didn't expect the response she received. Lee sighed and set her pen down, Nightwing was right though, what was that? At the end had they really agreed to start a relationship? She shook her head. ' _What have you done now Harls?'_ Lee sat back looking at the small clock on the desk, she watched the hand tick and toc its way around the face. It inched closer and closer to letting her out, or she could clock out early. Ultimately she decided the latter sounded like a better choice. Lee put away her things and grabbed her stuff heading home.

When Lee got home her phone started ringing and when she saw who it was she frowned. ' _Then there's the matter that I am technically cheating on you.'_ She thought as the caller ID showed Dick's name. She shook the thought from her head, answering it.

"Hey, I just got in, what's up?"

"Hey Lee, I'm getting off of work soon and me and an old partner are taking a newbie out for drinks. Would you want to come with?"

"I didn't peg you as someone who drinks." Lee responded setting her things down and pulling off her shoes.

"I'm not really but Liz says the place has good wings. I can come get you around six?"

"Yeah alright I wasn't planning anything."

"Great see you then."

"See you."

Lee hung up checking the time then dropping her phone on the couch, promptly dropping down next to it and kicking her feet up. She had some time to relax before she had to get ready and she would be damned if she wouldn't take it. She turned on the tv flipping through a few channels before finally settling on something.

* * *

"Liz, Annie this is Harleen, my girlfriend." Dick said as they walked up to two girls occupying a booth, gesturing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Lee is fine." She greeted as she shook both of their hands then slid into the booth, Dick following suit. "So you both work with Dick?"

"Yeah, I started around the same time he did, he was my first partner." Liz replied, signaling a waitress.

"I just started, her new partner now. What do you do for work Lee?" Annie asked.

"I'm a psychiatrist at Arkham, I work with the people you guys put away."

"Really? How interesting." Liz spoke up turning her attention away from ordering with the waitress who had come to the table.

"Not really it can get a little repetitive sometimes."

"So you say but when we met you had a black eye." Dick chimed in after he had ordered.

"Rum and coke," Lee told the waitress. "That's not a normal occurrence," she assured Liz and Annie, "a patient had just gotten out of hand that day."

"It sound dangerous." Annie said as the waitress left to fill their order.

"Less than your job though," Lee shrugged.

"Well with the psychopaths that are running Gotham I think everyone is in some degree of danger," Liz said.

"Sociopaths actually," Lee cut in as the waitress came back, setting down their drinks and a basket of wings and mozzarella sticks. "Well, most of them at least."

"There's a difference?" Liz asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Born and made, psychopaths are born the way they are, sociopaths are made the way they are."

"Not that that justifies what they do," Dick said.

"No, no of course not," Lee agreed with a gentle smile. She pulled her drink closer to her stirring it a bit. "They can reform though, if they try hard enough, that's why my job exists."

"Well we'll make sure we keep you in fresh supply," Annie laughed nudging Liz. "Won't we?"

"We'll certainly try." Liz agreed, ruffling Annie's hair.

"Ha, I remember when you used to do that to me," Dick said as Annie swatted Liz's hand away.

"Patrols were more fun with you, I miss having you as a partner," Liz said, picking up a wing.

"We were a good team, weren't we? But, Audrey is a good partner too, he's a good kid," Dick said.

"Am I a good partner?" Annie asked after she had finished smoothing down her hair.

"Of course you are, there's just something about your first partner that keeps you close to them you know?" Liz said wiping her fingers with a napkin.

"Ah, of course but you're my first partner so…" Annie trailed off.

Lee's brow furrowed a bit and she took a closer look at the woman who sat across from her. Annie was dressed rather nicely, certainly nicer than anybody at the table and nicer than going out for drinks usually called for. She was also eager to ask if she was a good partner as though she valued what Liz thought of her. Then it hit her, Annie _fancied_ Liz.

"Do partners usually spend a lot of time together?" Lee asked, picking up a mozzarella stick and biting into it.

"Depends on how many cases they get put on, and whether or not those cases require patrol," Dick said, shrugging. "Why? Jealous of the time me and Liz spent together?" He teased.

"No, of course not," Lee said looking over at Liz, smiling.

"You have no reason to be he's way off my type, if you catch my drift." Liz confessed, chuckling.

Lee laughed, not missing the smile that stretched across Annie's face. ' _Oh I am totally right, Annie is definitely crushing on Liz,'_ she thought.

* * *

"I had fun tonight, Liz and Annie are nice girls." Lee said as Dick drove her back to her apartment.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like them," Dick answered, stopping at a red light. "I also wanted to ask, did you pick up on it?"

"On Annie crushing on Liz you mean?"

"So I'm right. Annie likes her?"

"It seems like it, and Liz swings the same way so she has a chance right?" Lee asked, as they neared her apartment.

"I think so-"

Dick was cut off by his phone chiming. He glanced at it seeing the bat signal flash briefly before the screen went dark again. He pulled up in front of Lee's building.

"I have to go, something at work, you mind if I don't walk you to your door?" Dick asked, hoping she hadn't seen the signal.

"Ah, of course not, be safe if you end up going out alright?" Lee said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then getting out of the car, watching him drive off.

As Lee rode the elevator up to her floor she thought about Liz and Annie. ' _They would be cute together, I wonder how much time they've spent time together?'_ Lee thought, then recalled what Dick said. ' _It depends on how many cases they get put on, and whether or not those cases require patrol,'_ Lee smiled.

"I can make that happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured out and update schedule I think I can work with. Starting in May I'll update around the second half of the month. Other small stories might go up in between chapters of this but that all depends on inspiration and if I have time. 
> 
> If I got that Sociopath/Psychopath fact wrong I'm sorry but I think it's right.
> 
> Things are starting to pick up I think. Harley playing matchmaker? Oh no. Also the fam isn't going to be too happy when they find out what Dick is doing.
> 
> Review if you have the time, I read them all.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta orangesunset12 on fanfiction.


	8. The Bird gets warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff in the bottom notes.

**Lee sat at her desk tapping her pencil while trying to figure out a plan for that night.** She was supposed to be working but it seemed that it was becoming a running theme that she wasn't. ' _It'll take a few nights and even then there's no guarantee they'll be put on the job… unless,'_ she laughed a bit shaking her head. ' _That might be a bit too on the nose, but it'd work…'_ She sat back looking at the clock, she had an appointment soon that she should prepare for. Lee got up to get the files she needed so that she could look them over before the appointment. After her patient had left Lee sat back down at her desk to look over the notes she had taken, she was making some more additional notes when her phone chimed. She looked over seeing that it was Dick.

_Dick: Hey_

_Lee: Shouldn't you be working?_

_Dick: I'm about to take lunch, want to join me? I feel bad for having to rush off yesterday._

_Lee: Don't worry about it._

_Dick: That's not a no?_

_Lee: Where at?_

_Dick: What about that chinese place on 5th?_

_Lee: It's not a no._

_Dick: Great! I'll come get you soon._

 

* * *

 

"So who are some of your patients at Arkham?" Dick asked as they ate their food.

"Most known I think would be Jonathan Crane and Edward Nigma," Lee shrugged as she drank some of the coke she had ordered.

"Yeah? And how are they doing?" Dick asked, his interest piqued since he had fought against both of them.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Patient confidentiality, they may be criminals but I still can't release their information without a warrant officer."

Dick laughed putting his hands up in playful surrender.

"Alright alright, I won't ask you to break the law." Dick put his hands down, "anybody else?"

"Joker, before he escaped."

"Really?" Dick straightened a bit, regarding her curiously.

"Yeah, police gave me a hell of a hard time about it, thought I might have helped him get out."

"I remember that we ran an investigation but I never got the names of who they were investigating."

"Well now you know."

"What did you think of him?"

Lee sat back, crossing her arms, trying to think of what she could say.

"He was an… interesting guy."

"In the sociopathic way?"

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

Lee studied the map of Gotham she had pulled up on her laptop she wanted her last location to be somewhere nice, some fancy restaurant or something. She opened a new tab putting ' _popular date spots for dinner'_ into the search bar, a second later she had a list of restaurants. Scrolling through one caught her eye The Rose Bistro. Lee nodded, she remembered taking Pamela there when she was last in town and from what she remembered it was a nice spot, though Pam had not been amused by the name like she thought she would be, they had had a nice time. She quickly switched back to the map and found the bistro, starting to plan where she would strike. It was late when she was done with her entire plan, too late to go out and still get enough sleep for work. She sighed, ' _guess I'll start tomorrow.'_

 

* * *

 

"Tt, hurry up Nightwing."

"Take it easy, no need to rush."

"You're dawdling."

"Like I said, no need to rush."

"You're looking for someone."

"Well yeah, criminals. That's our job."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Robin-"

Nightwing sighed coming to a halt. Bruce had needed to attend a business dinner so he was asked to cover the first part of patrol with Robin. He had jumped at the opportunity to spend some time with the baby bird, now he thought he shouldn't have been so eager. Of course Robin would call him out for his behavior, he had been looking for Harley. He hadn't seen her the night before, but he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised. Harley went out with others, usually Joker or Poison Ivy. Since she wasn't running with Joker anymore and Ivy wasn't in town he should have expected for her appearances to dwindle. The maid of mischief didn't usually go out solo, so why did he think Joker throwing her out would change that?

"Earth to Nightwing, who are you looking for?"

Nightwing startled from his thoughts to see Robin regarding him carefully. He shrugged, continuing the patrol.

"Nobody."

"You're a poor liar."

"Not to most people."

"I'm not most people, who are you looking for?"

"Nobody you need to worry about."

"Tt, whatever, just don't let it distract you anymore."

"Yeah, yeah."

Nightwing and Robin took off across the roofs continuing to survey the city for any Gothamite that might need their assistance. Suddenly their comms buzzed to life making them slow down in order to listen.

"Penny one to field." Alfred's voice carried over the comms.

"Nightwing and Robin to Penny one," the former boy wonder chirped back.

"Is nobody else out?" The butler responded.

"You'd be the one to know, I'm not like Bats who tries to control everything."

"Right of course…" there was a moment of silence as Alfred presumedly checked to see who else might be out.

"Is something wrong?" Nightwing asked, coming to a halt again- much to the annoyance of his companion.

"You two are simply farther away than desired but nobody else seems to be out at the moment."

"Who is it?"

"Harley Quinn sir, causing a ruckus in the Heights."

"Send the coordinates." Nightwing said perking up, the action not going unnoticed by Robin.

"Already in the Batmobile's GPS which I sent to you when I first called, it should be arriving shortly."

"Thanks Penny one, we'll be reporting back soon." Nightwing replied switching off his comm.

Just as the bat-butler had said Nightwing and Robin could see the headlights of the Batmobile speeding towards them. They jumped down from the roof to meet it, climbing in quickly then tearing off to the Heights.

 

* * *

 

"Come on lady I don't want ta hurt ya, just give me the damn necklace!" Harley shouted, starting to lose her temper. She grabbed for the necklace again making the woman jump back. "I don't have all night!"

"Leave her alone!" The woman's friend shouted from where Harley had knocked her aside. "Just, leave her alone!"

Harley turned around to look at the lady, taking a few steps towards her and bending down.

"What do ya have ta give me if I do?" She asked.

"What do you want? You can take anything!" The lady responded trying to back away.

"Yer friend doesn't seem ta agree with that."

"Just give her the necklace." The lady pleaded with her friend.

"Tick tock," Harley sang. "A' course, I could always take somthin' else," she said after the woman didn't move. She reached towards the lady on the ground.

"Wait! Wait, here." With shaking hands the woman took her necklace off, tossing it over to Harley.

"Thanks! Pleasure woikin' with ya!" Harley turned to leave pausing when she heard a voice.

"Quite the haul you got there," Nightwing spoke as she turned, gesturing to the satchel that sat on her hip.

"Ah boo," Harley turned and promptly ran.

"Get back here!" Robin called as he and Nightwing started to give chase.

Harley didn't respond as she started to climb to a roof, as expected Nightwing and Robin shot past her getting there first with their grappling guns. She just laughed and let go of what she was climbing dropping back down to the street and taking off in a different direction. She heard a quiet swear -probably Robin- and the thud of the boys jumping down. She ran hard knowing that Nightwing wouldn't give her mercy with the boy wonder around. Harley came to a sudden stop as, speak of the devil, Robin dropped down in front of her. She turned, only to see Nightwing.

"Well fancy meeting ya here boys!"

"Quiet Harley, give back the things you stole," Robin snapped.

"Sorry-not-sorry but I really can't." The jester replied, turning to face the boy again.

"And why not?" Nightwing said, making her turn once again.

"Aw," Harley shook her head, "ya guys are gonna make me dizzy."

"What are you doing? What's the plan here?" Nightwing asked, taking a step closer.

"Can't tell ya Nightdin', you'd ruin the entire thin', an' I can't have that happenin'."

"What entire thing?" Robin asked making her instinctively start to turn to him.

She stopped halfway and shook her head, facing Nightwing again.

"Nuh-uh, ya guys are just ping ponging me now, aren't ya?" Harley chimed, still she felt uneasy not being able to watch what Robin was doing. She stopped, considering her options, Nightwing wouldn't hurt her anymore, would he? Harley knew she had to get out of this, and fast. She thought quickly forming a vague plan. Harley turned back to Robin.

" _The_ entire thin', it's real important. It's all about love."

"You're trying to get back with Joker?" Robin asked quickly.

"No no silly boy, that's for another time," she was glad she couldn't see how Nightwing reacted to that.

"Tt, don't call me silly," Robin snapped, starting to get frustrated with her lack of proper responses.

"But ya are!" Harley chimed, letting a grin fill her face. "I mean ya just scream 'I act tough ta hide my insecurities'!"

"Be quiet."

"Uh-oh, did I strike a nerve?"

"I said be quiet." Robin snapped again, taking a step forward.

Harley took a step back still grinning. This was perfect, exactly what she wanted.

"Say why are ya with pretty boy here anyways? Did bats toss ya aside?"

"How dare you!" Another step for each of them. "That's enough of your prattle, we're taking you in."

Robin took another step forward and Harley sprang into action as he made to grab her. She jumped behind Nightwing startling him and making Robin pause.

"Yikes! Ya always were a fiery one weren't ya?" Harley leaned on Nightwing a bit as she talked to distract them, this had to be quick. "But ya wouldn't let him hurt me would ya?" She asked Nightwing as she slipped a hand into her sleeve. "Not no more righ'?"

"What does that mean?" Robin started to ask just before Harley broke a smoke pellet, clouding the area in red smoke.

Harley pushed Nightwing into Robin, running off before the smoke could clear.

"Harley!" Nightwing shouted, trying to see where she went as he and Robin stepped out of the smoke cloud. "Where'd she go?!"

"Tt, like I would know! I was busy catching you!" Robin snapped, studying the area. "What was she saying? What did all that mean?"

"It's nothing, she was just trying to distract us."

"No! You've been having trouble with Harley lately and I want to know why!"

Nightwing sighed, looking around one last time before taking out his grappling gun.

"You can't tell Bruce," he replied then shot up to the roof.

Nightwing led Robin over to a vent sitting down, patting beside him when Robin didn't follow suit. After a few beats Robin finally sat down looking at Nightwing.

"Well?" He asked when Nightwing didn't say anything.

"It's a long story but the short version is, I'm dating her."

"You're what!?" Robin asked in shock, "when did this happen? How did this happen?"

"When we made it official? The night she robbed the jewelry store. As for how it happened...I don't know really, I guess something sparked when I saved her from that bomb."

"So then it's true what the rumors say? Joker is done with her?" Robin asked, thinking over the news of his brother dating a villian.

"It seems like it, he left her for dead."

"He's done that plenty of times before."

"Except this time he won't take her back, she's tried to go back to him and he keeps kicking her out."

"He's done that before as well."

"This is the first time she seems to think it's for real."

"Is she done with him?"

"I think so… it's hard to tell. She has moments where she seems like she's done and then she has moments where it seems like...like..."

"Like she'd still go back to him."

"Right. He's messed her up something bad."

"You should inform father of this."

"No, or at least not yet."

"He'll be upset when he finds out you hid this."

"I know but I'm still trying to sort things out."

"Like how she is still causing havoc?"

"Yeah, I want to help her change, she has good in her and I want to bring it out."

"Nightwing, you are playing a very dangerous game."

"...I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, what is Dick to do?
> 
> This story doesn't follow any particular continuity and I will be pulling different things from different cannons/head cannons so just a warning about that.
> 
> If ya'll don't follow me on tumblr you should because some little stories will only be on there.
> 
> Also, I have some things I'd like your input on guys, and so I made this little survey. I know that you can't copy from here (lat least that's true for fanfic) but this is the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/HVMF6NR (I'll also comment it)
> 
> It'll take about a minute and would help a lot.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my beta, orangesunset12


	9. The Diamond draws a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last important things at the end.

**Harley groaned as she heard feet land behind her.** She straightened and turned around, hearing the woman she was having a “friendly chat” with scramble away.

“Well look who it is, B-man here ta ruin a nice time,” she pouted, crossing her arms. “An’ boy blunder.”

“Hand over the stuff Harley,” Batman replied, taking a step forward.

“Can’t do that boss man,” she stepped back. “I need it.”

“Yeah, Robin and Nightwing said you told them something like that. What do you need it for Harley? Are you taking it to Joker?”

“Psh no! I’m over that lame-o clown!” Harley took a few more steps back, raising the bat she held.

“Then what do you need it for?” Robin snapped.

“I tol’ya bird brain it’s about love! I really, really need it-”

“Quit playing Harley!” Batman snapped, cutting her off.

He started to reach towards his belt and Harley figured that was her cue to run. She brought the bat up then swung it down.

“An’ down goes the weasel!” She sang, aiming for Robin’s head.

The young crime fighter got his arms up in time, deflecting the blow with his bracers. Harley was already running when he brought them down, with Batman tearing off after her. Harley ran hard dipping in and out of alleys and dodging around the nightlife. _‘Here I was thinking I was lucky,’_ she thought, leaping to catch the railing of a fire escape. She had to admit, maneuvering with the bat was easier than her hammer. She heard Batman and Robin enter the alley and pulled herself up clamoring onto the roof. _‘For nights I manage to dodge them,’_ she heard the sound of grappling guns being fired and looked around for escape. _‘Then just when I start to think it’ll be easy,’_ she saw a vent and ran over trying to pry it open.

“Ya guys make it difficult!” She cried throwing the metal grating from the vent at the pair that had landed on the roof. Harley tucked the bag of stolen things close and jumped into the vent.

Batman tossed the grate aside and walked up to the vent with Robin. They peered down into the dark.

“Let me go in after her,” Robin said, starting to prepare himself to jump down.

“No,” Batman responded, catching the boy’s shoulder. “Let her go for now, she keeps doing this and we need to figure out why.”

Robin pouted but stepped back from the vent. For a moment he thought about outing Nightwing then changed his mind. Nightwing wouldn’t do that to him so for now he decided to wait.

“Then is it back to the cave?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ll head back for now.”

 

* * *

 

Bruce stared intently at the map that he had pulled up on the Batcomputer, it had all of harley’s recent activities plotted on it 

“There has to be a pattern,” he mumbled to himself.

“Gordon and the GCPD have no information?” Damian asked from where he was training.

“Not when I last talked to him, and Dick says they’re just as stumped as we seem to be.”

Damian came over brushing a hand over his face. He studied the map and thought about what Harley had said twice now. _‘It’s for love.’_ Damian tried to make sense of what she said, tried to see how it’d reveal a pattern. He was about to ask something when Dick came into the cave.

“You guys are in early,” he called as he walked over taking off his mask.

“We ran into Quinn, father thought it’d be best to come back and figure out what she is planning,” Damian responded with a pointed look at the older man.

“She’s still at it?” Dick asked as he started to change out of his suit.

“Yes, and there is still no obvious pattern,” Bruce spoke up, zooming into the most recent spot.

“Well, that’s why I came by,” Dick said coming up besides Bruce’s chair. “GCPD found something, go back to the map.”

Bruce obliged and zoomed back out so that all of the spots were visible. He leaned back in his chair waiting for Dick to continue.

“People were sent out to investigate the scenes, they were told to look everywhere. As it turns out Harley isn’t actually keeping the things she’s stealing.”

“Then what is she doing with it?” Damian asked crossing his arms.

“Marking the next spot,” Dick pointed to the second place that Harley had caused chaos. “They found a bag of jewelry kind of squirreled away here so they went back to search the first scene but couldn’t find anything. However, they found bags at the third, fourth, and fifth spots. I bet GCPD finds one where you guys found her tonight,” Dick finished pulling his hand away from the map.

“So she’s telling us where she’s going to strike next? Why?” Damian asked, receiving a shrug from Dick in response.

“That still doesn’t give us a pattern, but at the very least we can go back out and find where she’s going to strike next,” Bruce said, getting up from his chair.

“What? I just changed!” Dick protested. “And I have a late movie date!” He added, making Bruce turn to look at him.

Damian shot him a look but didn’t say anything as he moved to suit back up. Bruce shook his head, starting to change.

“Didn’t know you were dating again.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned Bruce but, yeah been with her for a bit now.”

“Anybody I know?”

“I doubt it, anyways,” Dick said checking the time. “I’m going to be late if I don’t head out, you can handle it without me?”

“Go ahead and go, Damian and I can take care of this.”

“I’ll see you around, and I’ll call if GCPD finds anything else, though technically I’m not really supposed to tell you guys,” Dick said, smiling and heading out.

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t understand why it has to be so late.”

“Cause Lee, this old drive-in is open till two and it’s deserted after ten. Look at how close we are to the screen!” Dick responded as he rolled down the roof of the convertible he had ‘borrowed’ from Bruce.

“I still argue that I have work tomorrow morning,” Lee said.

“Yeah, but so do I.”

Lee just laughed and shook her head. She leaned back against the headrest and pulled open a bag of candy they had stopped to get on the way there.

“Speaking of work,” she started, “how was your day?”

“Busy, Gordon is freaking out about Harley Quinn’s antics recently. He thinks she went off the deep end without Joker.”

“But didn’t she go off the deep end with Joker?” Lee asked.

“That’s what I thought and besides… this is kinda tame for her no?”

“You would know, you’re the one who works to catch her.”

“Right,” Dick pushed a hand through his hair thinking, “It’s not the usual, it’s obvious there’s an end goal for her, we just don’t know what yet.”

“Is there a pattern?”

“Sort of? Not really.”

“No obvious motive at all?”

“Jeez Lee you’re starting to sound like the commissioner.”

“What can I say? She’s a fascinating girl.”

“No, you’re a fascinating girl, she’s crazy,” Dick said as the movie started.

“Who’s to say I’m not crazy?”

“Trust me you aren’t.”

“I work at Arkham.”

“Touche.”

 

* * *

 

Harley worriedly paced her hideout. She chewed the fingertips of her gloves, gnawing at the leather. She finally stopped and walked over to her map tilting her head to try to see it differently. 

“How on earth can’t they see what I’m doin’?” She tilted her head the other way. “Ain’t it obvious?”

Harley reached out and traced her planned route with a finger.

“Don’t it look good enough?”

She looked at the small digital clock she had and sighed. Harley moved from the map and picked up her bat.

“Ya better get goin’ Harls, it’s getting late,” she muttered.

 _‘Didn’t they figure out that I’m literally marking the next location for them? Maybe I hid the bags too well…’_ Harley thought as she waited for the right couple to pass by. She was currently tucked behind a pile of bricks that for some reason was in an alley. Harley tapped her fingers along her bat almost missing the ladies passing by.

“And they were roommates!”

Harley sprung up and stepped out of the alley.

“Evenin’ gals!” She greeted propping her bat on her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news and stuff so let’s cut ta the chase yeah? Hand over yer things!”

“Leave them alone Harley!” Robin shouted as he and Batman jumped down from a roof.

“Aw jeez-”

“Put your hands up Harley Quinn, you are under arrest!”

Harley whirled around to face the officers who had come from seemingly nowhere. She took a quick moment to look at everybody then made her decision.

“I guess ya guys aren’t dumb after all!” She quipped as she dropped her bat and grabbed one of the ladies spinning her so that she was held against her chest. Quick as a pistol she slipped a card from her sleeve and held it to the lady’s neck.

“Let her go Harley,” Batman warned.

“Hey! We can handle this!” One of the officers snapped, “let her go or we’ll shoot.”

“No, no guns,” Batman reprimanded only to be ignored by the officer.

Harley watched the conversation, her mind racing. She looked for the other lady seeing that Robin had pulled her aside to keep her safe.

“Bat brat,” she called getting his attention. “How’s pretty boy? He catch heat from ya yet?” She asked.

“Tt, shut up,” Robin snapped in response.

“What? Upset about his choices?” Harley taunted, working the bracelets off of the woman she held.

“And shouldn’t I be? He’s-”

“Harley,” Batman cut Robin off. “Let the woman go.”

“Not likely, at least not until I’m done,” she responded struggling to get the woman’s earrings off with one hand. “Tch, take ‘em off,” she finally snapped, jostling the woman a bit.

As the woman did what she was told Harley looked back to Robin. She thought for a moment about what she wanted to say, how to get the little spitfire to become a distraction. She took the earrings as the woman handed them over.

“Hey brat ya wanna know something?” She asked adjusting her hold on the woman.

“I’m tired of whatever game you are playing Harley.” Robin snapped back, as he did he noticed Batman move slightly.

“Nightding is a great-”

Harley stopped as her shoulder was torn into as a Bat-a-rang went flying pass, she cried out and the woman broke from her hold. Harley shoved the minimal haul into her bag and grabbed her bat swinging it as Batman came forward. Her shoulder screamed in protest as he pulled the bat from her hands tossing it aside. She ducked as he tried to punch her, then continue to dodge blows. She knew that against him she couldn’t hold up for long, that’s when she spotted Robin handing the women over to the officer’s care. Harley jumped back as Batman tried to grab her then darted past him to grab her bat before running up to the officers. “Ya guys are not who I wanted,” she shouted before hitting one of the officers over the head with the bat.  Harley took off as the officer went down and Batman went to his aid.

 

* * *

 

“Has anybody found that lady’s jewelry yet? That way we know where she’s going to be next?” Liz asked as she came back from her lunch break.

“No but we have people out there right now,” Dick spoke up from his desk.

“Okay, then do we know who is going to take over the case since Oscar got busted over his head?”

“No, but you know what I thought was funny? Oscar said that Harley told him and his partner that they weren’t ‘who she wanted’.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Liz asked sitting down at her desk.

“I don’t know, she’s strange like that. Anyways, Gordon says he wants to see you and Annie. So, maybe you and her are getting the case?”

“Maybe, but where is Annie?” Liz asked gesturing to the empty desk where her partner was supposed to be.

“Went to answer somebody calling with a tip,” Dick replied as the named girl came into the room. “Speak of the devil.”

“A kid just made the entire GCPD look stupid,” Annie greeted.

“Hello to you too Annie, I love being called stupid,” Liz responded.

“Sorry it’s just- pull up the map of the Harley case will you?” Annie asked coming over to stand next to Liz.

“Hey I wanna see,” Dick said getting up from his desk and walking over to join them.

Liz pulled up the map and Dick quickly saw what Annie was talking about.

“It’s a heart! Harley is making a heart!” Annie declared triumphantly, tracing out the rest of the half completed heart that revealed Harley’s course of action.

“Oh my goodness you are right! You said a kid tipped this?” Liz exclaimed, printing out a copy so they could mark the next locations.

Dick stepped away from the girls as they grabbed the copy and went over to a cork board that held current cases. He ran a hand through his hair thinking, how had Bruce not seen that? Maybe he had and just hadn’t told him, but that didn’t seem right. Maybe he hadn’t figured it out and it had been-

“Annie, did the kid give you his name?” He asked, already pulling out his phone.

“No he wanted to stay anonymous,” Annie called over her shoulder.

“Did he think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Dick muttered dialing Damian’s number. “I’m taking my lunch okay?” He called to Liz and Annie.

 

* * *

 

“So, why’d you tip GCPD?” Dick asked as he took a sip from his drink.

He and Damian were out eating lunch after Dick showed up at the manor insisting Damian come out with him. Damian didn’t miss a beat as he continued eating.

“Because I figured that the people there were too stupid to figure it out.”

“Hey now, give us some credit we aren’t all terrible,” Dick said, “after all, I work there.”

“Tt, precisely.”

“Hey! I wasn’t on the case okay! Now, the more important question, did you tell Bruce what you figured out?”

“Of course, however, a new case has drawn his attention since it seems that GCPD should be able to handle this now.”

“He stepped back from a case, really?”

“No, he plans to be at the last spot, since knowing her she’ll stay out of cuffs until whatever it is she has planned is done.”

“Ah, yeah okay that sounds more like him.”

“Why are you fraternizing with her Grayson?”

“I told you, I want to help her.”

“Well, father is giving you the case for now since we’ll be busy elsewhere.”

“What’s going on?”

“Penguin goons broke into Arkham Asylum early this morning and broke him out. Did you not hear about it at work?”

“What? No! Why didn’t Bruce tell me about this? Why didn’t you?”

“We had it handled, there was no need to call you or anybody else in.”

“Was anybody hurt?”

“A few, there were no deaths.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Dick sighed in relief, “that means she’s alright.”

“Who is alright Grayson?”

“No one little D, can you call Alfred to take you back? I have to get back to work.”

“What are you hiding Grayson?”

“Nothing,” Dick ruffled Damian’s hair then put down some money. “I’ll see you tonight after patrol?”

“Perhaps, don’t be stupid okay?”

“Me? Never,” Dick waved heading out of the diner as Damian pulled out his phone to call Alfred.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, I’m here to see Harleen Quinzel, is she busy?”

“I’m sorry what was that? Did you say you’re looking for Lee?” The receptionist asked looking up from a pile of paperwork.

“Yes, if she has a moment I’d like to speak to her.” Dick responded, he had decided after hearing the news to come check on her before going back to work.

“I’ll call her, what is the name I’m giving?” The receptionist asked picking up the phone and starting to dial.

“Dick Grayson.”

“Have a seat and I’ll let you know.”

Dick wandered over to the few chairs that surrounded a small coffee table and did as told. He had been surprised he was even allowed in after such a recent break in, granted there was a longer security check than usual. He looked around the old building waiting for the receptionist to finish on the phone.

“She’ll be down in a minute,” the receptionist eventually told him before going back to his paperwork.

“Okay thanks,” Dick replied pulling out his phone to pass the time, though it wasn’t long before Lee appeared.

“What’s up? Shouldn’t you be at work?” She asked as she came over to him.

“Lunch break, wanted to come check on you.”

“So you heard?” The way she said it sounded more like a statement as she waved him over to a set of doors that lead to an outside area. “I already gave a statement to the police, even though he wasn’t my patient. Just so you know.”

“No, I’m not here for any of that just wanted to make sure you were alright, didn’t get hurt or anything.”

“Yeah I’m fine, getting more and more used to it.”

“No new black eyes?”

“I think you’d be able to see them, if that was the case.”

“Alright, alright. I can see me pulling you from your work is unappreciated, I’ll go now.”

“Hold on,” Lee said catching his arm as he started to push the door back in open. “Sorry, it’s just been a long morning, I like that you thought to check on me. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“Can I get an apology kiss?”

“And get smeared with lipstick?”

“On second thought, I do have to get back to work. You’re fine?”

“I’m fine, I’ll call you later okay?”

“Alright,” Dick gave her a hug then pushed the door open going back inside.

“Planning a visit to see the family?” The receptionist asked as Lee came back in.

“No, he just came to ask me if I was alright.”

“Because of the break in? How sweet, glad you found someone Lee,” he called after her as she headed back to her office.

“All we gotta do is find a girl for you now!” She retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the survey is still up and will be up for the next two chapters.
> 
> You can find it here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/HVMF6NR
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Happy pride month everybody.


	10. The Diamond likes to ride fast

**Harley watched as the police car pulled into the alley and parked, turning off the lights.** It was great, exactly what she wanted, except it made these last few nights harder than she had bargained for. While she had wanted the pair of ladies in the car to spend time together it was difficult to keep getting the jewelry she needed to mark the next spot and avoid their attention. Harley moved from the roof she was on, traveling over a few so she wouldn’t be seen as easily. She hunkered down and started looking for her next targets.

 

* * *

 

“Maybe she knows we are here?” Annie asked the woman in the driver’s seat. “After all we haven’t seen her these past three nights yet we keep finding jewelry and getting reports. Maybe she knows and is working around us.”

 

“You think? This is all part of some plan that she’s got,” Liz snapped, startling her poor partner. After a moment she sighed and rubbed her face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap I just…” Liz trailed off looking over to the other woman she took her hand.

 

“It’s alright, I get it, I want to bring Harley in too.” Annie said before realizing what she had done. She released Liz’s hand looking away. “At least we got to spend some time together?” She added shyly.

 

Liz and Annie had spent the last few nights talking, sharing stories and playing a game here and there as they kept an eye out for Harley. It was in vain though as the jester still eluded capture. While Liz would have preferred different circumstances she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the time spent with her partner. She opened her mouth to say as much when a scream suddenly pierced the air, causing the ladies to jump. Quickly Liz started the car and rushed out of the alley.

 

* * *

 

“No! No screamin’!” Harley cried, releasing her hold on one woman to grab the one who had screamed and cover her mouth.

 

As she struggled with the lady she saw the car from the alley approaching.  _ ‘Crap’  _ she thought, quickly  taking the necklace from the woman she was currently holding and taking off. She had been able to avoid capture by the police and Batman had surprisingly been leaving her alone, though she sensed  _ someone  _ watching her escapades. Harley ran through alleys coming to a stop when her exit was blocked by a bike pulling up.

 

“Dammit Nightding, get out a’ the way!” She snapped.

 

“Get on,” he responded.

 

“What-”

 

“Get on!”

 

Harley could hear the sound of sirens getting closer so despite her better judgment she slipped onto the bike behind Nightwing. She squealed as he took off, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Nightwing asked once they were far enough away. He pulled into an alley and parked. 

 

“What are ya doin’? Shouldn’t ya be for my capture?” Harley retorted, she was still on the Nightcycle though Nightwing had gotten off to address her.

 

“I can still take you back!”

 

“Ya wouldn’t though, would ya?” Harley asked as she realized what she had done. She had run from people trying to catch her with someone who was supposed to be doing the same.

 

“What are you doing?” Nightwing asked again instead of answering her.

 

“I want ‘em ta spend time together.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Those two badges.”

 

“You mean the ones who were chasing you?”

 

“Duh, who else?”

 

“Why on earth would you want that?”

 

“Because I saw somethin’ in ‘em,” Harley explained vaguely. “I think they’d make a cute couple.”

 

“So you just took it upon yourself to… to make them spend time together? Like some cupid of crime?”

 

“Bingo! That’s the money,” Harley laughed, clapping.

 

“Harley them getting together is not something you can control. How do you even know they’re gay?”

 

“Tut tut Nightding ya know they don’t have ta be gay they could be bi or pan.”

 

“That’s beside the point, why do you think they are interested in each other?”

 

“I have a hunch okay?”

 

“Just a hunch?”

 

“Can’t ya just trust me?”

 

“I don’t know can I?”

 

“Ouch… didn’t that night mean anythin’?”

 

Nightwing sighed and leaned against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and regarded the woman in front of him. They watched each other for a few moments before he spoke again.

 

“Take off your mask.”

 

“Fat chance cowboy.”

 

“Worth a shot. Point is I don’t know if I can trust you. There’s also the fact that Batman will find out.”

 

“An’ what he’ll punish ya? You’re a grown man why do ya care what he says? Ya can make yer own choices! Ya showed that ya could when ya agreed ta datin’, why did ya even do that if ya ‘can’t trust me’?” Harley snapped standing up. “I trusted ya enough ta get on yer bike didn’t I?” She asked gesturing behind her. “Even though ya could have take me ta Arkham! I trust ya enough ta have this… this flin’ with ya!”

 

“Fling?”

 

“Ya sure as shootin’ don’t love me.”

 

“So it’s a fling?”

 

“What else would ya have me call it bird brain?”

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“Ya think you’re the only one riskin’ things for this?” Harley cut him off. “Well you’re not okay, do ya know what could happen if people found out I was with ya? Do ya know what could happen if Joker found out? I’m riskin’ getting’ my ass thrown in Arkham by Bat an’ Bird.” She paused taking a deep breath. “That said,” she started walking up to him. “Don’t ya see how this could be beneficial?” Harley smiled up at him. “I can help ya an’ ya could help me.”

 

Nightwing sighed, thinking. There were definitely risks but hadn’t he already agreed to take them? Maybe it was those risks that allured him in the first place. Harley was something else, something that wasn’t your typical day to day relationship- she wasn’t like Lee. Lee… jeez how could he do something like this to her? She didn’t deserve him cheating on her though she would never find out since it was in masks. But that still didn’t make him feel any better. Then there was the matter of Batman, he would catch absolute hell from him if he ever found out. Still, he was his own man like Harley had said and could make his own decisions even if they weren’t the best. He looked at the girl in front of him, cupping her cheek.

 

“I’m not letting you do anything bad.”

 

“It’s what I do.”

 

“Nothing terrible.”

 

“Are ya my motha’?”

 

“I’ll have you run things by me if I have to.”

 

“Uh-uh I’ll play along but ya are not about ta put a leash on me. I’m tired a’ being controlled.”

 

“I don’t want to control you, I just want to help you.”

 

Harley pulled away and plopped back down on the back of the Nightcycle. She pat the seat in front of her gesturing him over.

 

“Then take me ta the next spot, surely ya know where it is.”

 

“Then you’ll go home?” Nightwing asked climbing onto the bike and starting it.

 

“Then we can have some fun,” Harley corrected, giggling as he took off.

 

* * *

 

Soon they arrived at the spot and Harley hopped off, she looked around trying to find somewhere to put the necklace. Looking up she decided that a street sign would do.

 

“What are you doing?” Nightwing asked as she started to drag a crate from a nearby alley over to the sign.

 

“I figure I can be obvious now,” she answered stepping up onto the crate. “So I wanna hang this on the sign.”

 

Nightwing watched as she tried to do just that however, it soon became clear that even with the crate she was too short. The sign was too wide to slip the necklace over so she had to unclasp it and re-fasten it around the pole. This was easier said than done however as she couldn’t reach high enough to do it and couldn’t throw the chain over because that would cause the pendant to slip off.

 

“Shut up!” Harley snapped when Nightwing started to laugh.

 

“Here let me help,” he replied after composing himself. He came up behind her bending over a little. “Think you can balance on my shoulder?”

 

“I’ve balanced on more difficult things. Sure ya won’t drop me?” Harley asked in turn, setting herself on his shoulder.

 

“I got you,” he assured straightening up, and promptly hitting her head on the sign. 

 

“Ow! Watched the noggin’!” Harley scolded as she rubbed the aching spot.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?”

 

“Ah it’s nothin’ compared ta what else I’ve been hit with I guess.”

 

Harley quickly fastened the necklace around the pole, and stepped back onto the crate once Nightwing lowered her. She hopped off and turned to face Nightwing.

 

“Congrats ya have now participated in a criminal plan,” she jested.

 

“You are a terrible influence.”

 

“I’m not the worst, now for the promised fun,” Harley said letting her gaze fall on the Nightcycle. “How fast does that go?”

 

“No, the bike is off limits,” Nightwing quickly said as he realized what she was getting at. 

 

“All the more reason to want it, fast then?”

 

  
“Nobody drives it but me.”

 

“Oh come on Nightding pretty please? I ain’t gonna wreck it. Joker never got me toys.”

 

“It’s not a toy Harley.”

 

“Fine fine, then what do we do?” She asked putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning up and pecking his lips.

 

“Why do you want to drive it?” Nightwing asked letting his arms snake around her waist.

 

“Because,” Harley said standing on her tiptoes to push close. “I’m partial ta danger,” she whispered before closing the gap between their lips.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments as Harley slowly trailed her hands down. Too late Nightwing realized what the disturbance to his belt was. He caught Harley’s wrist as she pulled away, the keys swung slightly from the action.

 

“Thief.”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

“Pick pocket then.”

 

“Better, come on you’ll be fine. I won’t crash the bike I promise. Or is it cause ya don’t want ride the ‘bitch’ seat?”

 

“My masculinity is not that fragile.”

 

“Then ya don’t want ta be seen with me?”

 

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then?”

 

Nightwing sighed shaking his head. Slowly he released her wrist. He looked at the Nightcycle for a long moment before looking back to Harley.

 

“Promise you know how to drive a motorcycle?”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes Nightwing I promise.”

 

“We won’t crash?”

 

“I’ll do me best.”

 

“Fine,” he relinquished causing Harley to squeal and run over to the bike, climbing on.

 

“Well what are ya waitin’ for?”

 

* * *

 

Nightwing tightened his hold on the bike as Harley whipped around a corner, he was originally holding onto to her shoulders but soon realized that it didn’t feel secure enough and gripped the seat instead. Even though he was nervous a small part of him enjoyed the thrill. He didn’t drive anywhere this reckless and it was an experience he could only liken to the rush of falling. Nightwing turned his attention to the girl in front of him when he heard laughing, only to find her looking back at him.

 

“Watch the road!” He yelped, prompting Harley to face forward again.

 

“Just checking ta see if ya are havin’ fun.”

 

“Not if you aren’t going to watch where you are going!”

 

“Loosen up bluebird, it’ll be fine.”

 

“Harley I will make you stop.”

 

“Okay jeez, I’ll behave,” Harley said increasing the speed and falling quiet.

 

Once he was assured Harley would do as she said Nightwing actually did start to loosen up. He closed his eyes enjoying the wind blow through his hair. He let himself trust that Harley wouldn’t crash or otherwise get them hurt. Laughter reached his ears as the jester raced them around another corner and after a second he joined in making her laugh louder as her realized he was having fun, and indeed he was, until he heard the sound of a very familiar engine behind them. Turning to look only confirmed his suspicion. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Batman yelled over the comms.

 

“Harley,” Nightwing said turning back and catching her attention, “we have to stop you have to go.”

 

“Why,” turning briefly she saw the Batmobile, and got her answer. “Aw hell.”

 

“Nightwing answer me!” Batman snapped furious about being ignored.

“What do we do?” Harley asked.

 

“He can’t catch you or it’s Arkham for sure…” Nightwing thought hard not liking the idea that came to mind. Still there was little other choice to make sure Harley got away. “Take the bike.”

 

“What?” Harley asked not believing what she heard, especially after the initial reluctance he had about her driving it.

 

“Let me get off then get out of here.”

 

“Ya sure?”

 

“Nightwing!”

 

“No, but it’s better than letting him catch you.”

 

Harley didn’t protest further knowing that it would be stupid not to take the opportunity of getting away. She slowed the bike and Nightwing jumped off. Harley looked back at him for a quick second before speeding up and taking off. Slowly Nightwing turned to face the Batmobile that stopped a few paces away. Batman didn’t even get out.

 

“Get in the car,” he commanded over the comms.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't as long as the others, oof. It has plot development though? I've just been busy and not really feeling that creative vibe ya know? I burnt myself out trying to post for DickDami week on Tumblr and I didn't even do all the prompts... Maybe one day I'll post the stuff that's only on Tumblr on here but it won't be for awhile if I ever do.
> 
> For the record I don't condone cheating it's an awful thing that doesn't sit well with me for personal reasons. However, it adds something to the story that I think it needs.
> 
> Maybe drop a review if ya feel up to it? I don't think people realize how much they mean to writers and how even just a few makes them want to keep writing. Legit though I love reading the reviews I get and I try my best to respond to everyone in some shape or form.
> 
> One day I'll fix the spacing, one day.
> 
> The survey is still up and will be up for approx. one more chapter. 
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/HVMF6NR


	11. The Bird is in trouble

**“Explain, now.”**

Dick sighed, he knew he should have just left instead of staying the night at the manor. He had thought about sneaking out during the night, but knew that it’d be pointless, Bruce would just track him down and confront him. Still he had at least hoped that by coming down early he’d be able to eat breakfast before being grilled by Bruce. 

“Can’t I eat first?” He asked not moving from the doorway, just in case he needed to run.

“What were you doing with Harley Quinn?” Bruce asked, ignoring the question.

“Is that a no?”

“Dick! This is not some game! What the hell was that?!”

“Calm down okay! We were just having some fun-”

“Fun?! You were tearing through the streets! You could have hurt somebody! You could have hurt yourself!”

“Harley was doing fine driving.”

“Right, and why was she driving? Christ, Dick she has your bike!”

“She’ll give it back.”

“And why do you think that? What on earth is going on between you two? Explain yourself!”

“I would if you’d let me!” Dick finally snapped, he took a deep breath trying to calm down. “We’re dating.”

“What?! No, absolutely not-”

“Excuse me? You have no say in who I can and can not date.”

“She’s a criminal!”

“I’m going to help her.”

“She’s crazy, she’ll lead Joker right to you!”

“She and Joker are done.”

“She’s dangerous, it’s a risk. You are not allowed to see her anymore, I’m taking you off her case.”

“I’m twenty-four Bruce you can’t say who I’m allowed to see!”

“Dick why are you doing this? You are endangering the whole family! What if she finds out who you are?”

“She won’t!”

“How can you be sure!”

“She won’t Bruce! I’m going to help her!”

“How do you expect to do that? She’s still stealing things!”

“She has a good reason!”

“And what would that be? She’s bored?”

“Why can’t you trust me?!”

“I can’t trust her!”

“Well I do!” Dick snapped, turning to leave. After a few seconds Bruce could hear the front door slam.

 

* * *

 

 

“Perhaps you were a little harsh sir?” Alfred asked, finally emerging from the kitchen where he had been wisely waiting for the storm to pass. He set a plate in front of Bruce only for the man to push away from the table.

“What has gotten into him?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick was still fuming when he got to work. He sat down at his desk without saying ‘hello’ to anyone much to the confusion of his coworkers, usually he at least greeted them. Dick turned on his computer but once it was on he didn’t get to work, there was no point, he couldn’t focus. Instead he sat staring blankly at the monitor, his tapping fingers and furrowed brow were the only giveaways that he was upset. He couldn’t believe Bruce would just tell him ‘no’ like that, he knew that there was no way he would approve but Dick thought that at the very least he would listen to his reason behind dating Harley. Dick didn’t expect a fight, or at the very least he had hoped there wouldn’t be one.  _ ‘There was no way in hell there wouldn’t be one,’  _ he chastised himself.  _ ‘You know how he is, you should’ve expected him to order you to break up with her. Even though nobody said a word when Selina came around. But Harley? Oh no, she’s too ‘dangerous’, it’s too ‘risky’.’  _ Dick sighed rubbing a hand across his face. He didn’t know what to do, he wouldn’t break up with Harley but what would Bruce do when he realized that Dick wasn’t listening? Would he take her to Arkham?  _ ‘Most likely, he thinks she’s crazy after all. Everybody does because of her association with Joker, there’s no way she’s a psychopath like him though.’  _ To Dick there was no way she was like Joker, Lee’s explanation of psychopath versus sociopath came to mind, and he thought that the latter better fitted Harley. After all it was Joker who was responsible for most of her actions, wasn’t it?

“Dick? Dick? Earth to Richard!”

Annie’s voice startled Dick from his thoughts, he looked up to find the girl standing in front of his desk. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and trying to collect the rest of his mind.

“Sorry, rough morning. Need something Annie?”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay, you look like you’re worried about something. Is everything okay?”

“Just an argument, don’t worry about anything.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

Lee sat picked at the food in front of her, she was probably taking too long on her lunch break but couldn’t bring herself to care. She was tired not having slept well the night before, she tossed and turned worrying about being caught by Batman. She was sure that he had talked to Nightwing but what that meant for her she didn’t know. Lee sighed, and took a drink from the coffee that she had ordered in hopes that it would wake her up. Distantly she heard the door chime as her mind drifted to getting the Nightcycle back to its owner, she didn’t know if she would see Nightwing that night. If there was a chance of him not showing up then should she even take the bike from where it was currently hidden? Then again if he did show up then she would have to take him to get it and she didn’t want to risk taking him around where she lived. 

“Lee is that you?”

Lee recognized that voice, looking up she offered the owner a smile.

“Hey Annie, lunch break?”

“Yeah, I came with Liz but she had to go back and grab her phone from the car. How are you?”

“Tired,” Lee responded eliciting a laugh from the other girl.

“Me too, this Harley Quinn case is giving me and Liz a hard time.”

“I’m sure you’ll catch her soon.”

“Hopefully,” Annie responded looking over her shoulder as Liz walked back in. She waved that she would be there in a second. “But I have a plan.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Do you think Liz likes me?”

“What?” Lee asked, confused by the sudden question.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but we figured out where Harley is going to strike tomorrow and it’s at this bistro, I looked into it and it’s actually a pretty nice place, so I thought I would ask Liz to go undercover with me, you know cause Harley is targeting pairs of women? I thought that if we went there like we were on a date we might catch her. I just don’t know if Liz would like the idea-” Annie suddenly stopped, blush staining her cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to start rambling.”

“It’s alright,” Lee assured, she tried not to seem too excited by the idea. “I’m sure Liz would say yes, you might want to make sure she understands that it is a date though.”

“Yeah that makes sense, then again maybe going undercover shouldn’t be a first date?”

“Well maybe you could ask her out at the end of the night? Something like, ‘hey we should do this for real sometime?’”

“Huh, maybe. Anyways I’ll leave you alone now, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.”

“It’s not a problem Annie, enjoy your lunch.” Lee said, waving as Annie walked back to Liz. 

Once the girl was gone Lee smiled to herself. 

Maybe things would work out after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but I just moved to my college and have a lot going on so I'm doing my best.
> 
> Last chance to do the survey, it'll be open until next thursday (8/30)
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/HVMF6NR


	12. The Diamond gets what she wants

**Lee laughed as Annie twirled in the blue dress she had on, the girl had invited her over because she was fretting over what to wear for her undercover date with Liz.** They had gone through several dresses- or more accurately Annie had. Lee thought that most dresses the girl had tried on were fine, with the exception of a few which she voiced her opinions on.

“What do you think? Is the neckline too low? Or not low enough? Is it flirty enough?” Annie asked, scrutinizing her appearance in the mirror that hung on her closet door. 

“I think it’s fine, just like the black one and the one before that. Really Annie just go with the red dress you tried on earlier.”

“You think so? I don’t know, why is this so hard?”

“Because you are making it hard?”

“I am not!” The girl replied indignantly.

“You are Annie, I’m sure Liz will like whatever you wear. I still hold however, that you should wear the red dress.”

“That was the best one wasn’t it?” Annie asked as she turned back to her closet and pulled out the dress. She held it up studying it for a moment before putting it on. “What shoes should I wear with it?”

Lee sighed, and stood up to look at the shoe rack in the closet. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to or like helping Annie with her outfit, it was just that since she was doing this she was running late with her own plans. She studied the shoes before her then picked up two pairs.

“Here, try these on,” she said handing Annie the red pair first. They were a pair of red stilettos with an ankle strap. 

“All red though? Isn’t it a bit much?” Annie asked as she took the shoes, regardless of the questions she bent to put them on.

“Then wear the black?” Lee replied, holding up the other pair. She didn’t mean to sound rude but she was starting to become anxious.

“I’m sorry, am I keeping you from something?” Annie asked, picking up on Lee’s tone. “You can go if you need to.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Lee said checking her tone. “I have plans later but it’s fine really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Annie it’s fine, I want you to look your best on this date.”

“Why do you seem so invested in this?”

“Because I am, I want to see you happy.”

“Aw that’s sweet,” Annie replied before finally looking at herself. “I don’t think the red are the way the way to go, can I see the black?” She asked starting to take off the red pair.

“No, they’re mine now.”

“Lee!”

“What? They’re cute, so I’m taking them.”

“Give me my shoes!”

Lee laughed but finally handed Annie the shoes. Annie playfully swatted Lee’s arm as she took the shoes.

“I’m wounded!” Lee shrieked, grabbing her arm dramatically.

“Oh my god, I did not hurt you!”

“I’m dying!”

“You are not!”

 

* * *

 

 

Harley pulled up and stopped the Nightcycle in an alley nearby the Rose Bistro. She sat back and studied the bike, earlier in the night she had discovered that it had a locating signal. After a few seconds she figured out how to turn it on, otherwise shutting down the bike. Harley got off then climbed to a close roof, she traveled over a few until she could see into the bistro. It took her a moment but she finally found Liz and Annie, the pair seemed like they were having a good time. From what she could tell they were eating dessert, that was good they would be done soon and the plan could commence. Harley sat back watching the women and others. Time ticked by and soon enough they got up, heading to the door. Harley got up as well, climbing down from the roof and walking over to Liz’s car, a quick stakeout of the police station earlier in the week had informed her of which was the woman’s. 

“She hasn’t shown up, do you think she will? Were we wrong?” Lee heard Annie ask as the women got closer.

“My ear is ringing, are ya gals talking about me?” Harley asked as the girls came into her line of sight. She was leaning against the car, tapping her bat on the ground. “Good things I hope?”

“Harley Quinn, we were wondering if we would see you tonight,” Liz responded stepping forward.

“Oh I heard.”

“Why are you doing this Quinn?”

“I have my reason for doing this, but I don’t think ya need ta know Lizzie.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Same way I know hers is Annie,” Harley said, gesturing to the named girl.

Annie had been strangely quiet and Harley noticed that she had taken off the black wedges that she had picked out only a few hours earlier. Taking note, Harley continued to tease the pair.

“Don’t worry love birds, just do what I ask an’ nothing bad will happen.”

“We’re not l-” Liz started before catching herself, she couldn’t blow their cover. “We’re not going to listen to you.”

“Stubborn are we? Pretty please? Yer girlie has something nice around her neck.”

Harley moved quickly, darting behind Liz and grabbing hold of Annie. She hooked her bat around Annie’s neck, she wasn’t going to hurt her but Liz didn’t need to know that. Annie froze, not how Harley had expected her to react but she would have to work with it. Annie held the bat as though if she came to her senses she would push it away.

“Why don’t we just play nice, an’ no one will get hurt.”

“You let her go clown!” Liz snapped.

“Ey now! I’m a jester, thank ya very much,” Harley replied. She jostled Annie, “don’t want ta make me mad now do ya?”

“Okay fine, what do you want?”   


“Oh I’m sure ya know officer.”

“What are you implying?”

“Don’t play dumb, that’s my job, I know ya two are undercover.”

“What are you going to do about it-”

“Let her go Harley!”

Harley’s head snapped to the sound of the voice and her stomach dropped. 

She should have seen this coming.

She really should have.

Batman and Robin jumped down from the roof of the bistro. She didn’t even think twice, Harley let go of Annie and ran. She didn’t look behind her, after being caught with Nightwing she had no idea what would happen and she didn’t want to find out. Harley ran back towards the Nightcycle hoping that she could use it to escape again. When she got to the alley she had left it in it was gone. Cursing, she took a moment to climb up to the roofs then kept going. She could hear them getting closer and pushed herself harder. Then a figure dropped in front of her forcing her to a halt before she registered who it was. 

“Nightwing!” 

Harley threw herself behind him as Batman and Robin came up behind her. She peeked over Nightwing’s shoulder and he looked at her surprised before realizing who was in front of them.

“Move aside Nightwing!” Batman commanded, taking a step forward.

“Why should I?”

“She is a criminal!” 

“I am going to help her!”

“Well you are doing a lousy job then Nightwing!” Robin shouted almost closing the distance between the two groups. “Stop hiding Quinn! Face us!”

“Hell no pipsqueak! I’m not going ta Arkham tonight!” Harley shouted.

“You are corrupting Nightwing! That is what Batman said!”

“He is letting me!”

“Enough!” Batman roared. “You are not allowed to see him anymore Quinn! You will leave him alone if you know what’s good for you.”

“An’ if he doesn’t leave me alone? What then Bats? Have ya even considered that maybe he wants this? Ya can’t control him!”

“I can protect him!”

“By not letting him make his own choices?! Let him make mistakes damn ya!”

“You are calling yourself a mistake!”

“Yeah maybe I am Bats-”

“Stop it both of you!” Nightwing interrupted. “I am not going to leave Harley, I told her I’d help her and I am going to.”

“Nightwing listen to yourself! You don’t understand what you are doing-”

Harley tuned out what Batman was saying, trying to think of how to get out of the situation. She bit the thumb of her glove and tried to figure out what to do, and that’s when she noticed that she couldn’t see Robin anymore.

She turned around just in time to see him jump at her.

She grunted at the impact of both him hitting her and hitting the ground. After a quick beat she sprang to her feet again, Robin was already advancing. Harley jumped back, dodging him. She didn’t swing back, not only did she not really want to she didn’t have a chance either. Robin was relentless in trying to catch her. Harley finally chucked her bat at him hoping to slow him down for a moment and free up her hands so that she could evade easier.

“Robin!” Nightwing called as the boy wonder caught the bat and threw it back at Harley. “Robin stop!” Nightwing pleaded, trying to catch the boy and pull him away.

“Shut up Nightwing!” Robin snapped in return as he evaded him, continuing to go after Harley. 

“Nightwing come with me,” Batman commanded, grabbing his shoulder. 

Nightwing didn’t respond, instead he pulled away and lunged for Robin again. As Robin tried to catch Harley, Nightwing tried to catch Robin. Batman watched the cat and mouse chaos for a moment. After a bit Nightwing managed to catch Robin’s cape and yank him close enough to hold him around the waist.

“Let me go Nightwing, she’s doing nothing but causing trouble! She needs to be taken to Arkham! It is unacceptable for you to be involved with her!” Robin shouted, all the while trying to get away from him. “Listen to Batman!”

“Remind me of who your mother is Robin? Is she not just as bad?!” Nightwing snapped. “We gave you a chance! I taught you to be better, can I not at least try to do the same for Harley?”

“Do not dare compare me to that psychopath!”

“Enough!” Batman shouted again. “Calm down, both of you.”

“Why?” Nightwing said, releasing Robin and turning around to face Batman. “So you can tell me how to live my life? So you can dictate my choices again!?”

“They are the wrong choices Nightwing!” Robin interjected.

Harley watched the three for a moment. Is this really what she had done? All because she selfishly wanted to have something with Nightwing? She turned and quickly fled.

“I can’t believe you would come here after I told you that you were off her case!”

“I had to protect her from you!

“Look what you’ve done Nightwing! She’s gone, you let her get away!”

Nightwing turned seeing what Batman had said was true, he wasn’t fazed for long though.

“Good! I’m not letting her get taken to Arkham.”

“You don’t understand what you are doing, she’s dangerous.”

“So am I, so are you, Damian, Tim, Jason, even Alfred. Everybody in this family is dangerous!”

“Names Dick!” Batman snapped, only to realize his mistake, “Nightwing.”

“Whatever,” Nightwing muttered turning and walking away.

“Get back here! I’m not done with you!” 

“Yeah, but I am done with you.” Nightwing replied, before jumping down into the alley where he had left his bike.

“Nightwing!”

It was useless, the motor roared and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Harley swung her foot as she dangled it off the docks at the same time she dropped pebbles into the water below. She wasn’t really thinking about what she was doing.

“What have ya done Harls? They’re fighting because a’ ya.” She said to herself.

_ Plunk. _

“All because I was upset Joker threw me out.”

_ Plunk. _

“It’s not worth what he’s sacrificing.” 

_ Plunk. _

“Why is he doing this?”

_ Plunk. _

“Does he really care that much?”

_ Splash! _

Harley gasped for breath as she resurfaced, quickly grabbing for something to keep herself from sinking.

“Don’t be silly,” She told herself as she pulled herself back up. 

 

* * *

 

“You can come out Robin, I know you’re there,” Nightwing said not turning around from where he sat.

“Only because I let you,” Robin replied stepping from the shadows and coming up to him.

“Sure.”

“What you are doing is wrong Nightwing.”

“If you came here to scold me in place of Batman you can get lost now.”

“Do you understand that she’s dangerous?”

“Yes I do Robin.”

“Then why?”

“I told you before, I see something in her, she can be better I know it.”

“How are you so certain?”

“It’s almost the same as it was with you, don’t you see? Nobody wanted to give you a chance, they all thought you a bloodthirsty assassin. But I saw something in you, I took a chance and gave you the Robin mantle. And look,” Nightwing turned to see the boy. “I was right.”

“And you think you’ll be right again?” Robin asked, still not okay with being compared to Harley but not wanting to fight again.

“Yeah, maybe not but it’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

“Even with how much you are putting on the line?”

“Can’t be any worse than the ropes I’m used to walking on.” 

“Father will never be okay with this.”

“Maybe not fully.”

“Have you told the rest?”

“No, doing you think B will?”

“I’m not sure, it’s possible since she is a threat.”

“I don’t see her as one.”

“That would be your biggest mistake in this Nightwing.”

 

* * *

 

“What a night,” Annie said as she and Liz walked back to Liz’s car. They had given a report of what happened and were now finally able to go home. “Think the chief will be mad for long?”

“Not if Batman catches her.” Liz replied, unlocking the car and holding the door open for Annie.

“Do you think it was a mistake not following them? I know Batman told us not to and he seemed really serious but, isn’t it our job to have followed them?” Annie asked as as she got in.

“In truth I don’t know Annie, I’m not sure what we should have done,” Liz replied climbing in on the other side.

She started the car and started driving Annie home, it was silent for the entire ride as each woman thought about what had happened. When Liz pulled up in front of Annie’s apartment Annie finally spoke up.

“Hey Liz?”

“Yeah?”

“I really enjoyed dinner.”

“Oh...me too.”

“Would you want to do it again sometime?”

“Sure, I’ll get dinner with you whenever,” Liz responded, not quite understanding the implication.

“No I mean like…” Annie sighed then looked over at the other. “Like on another date with me, or really a real date with me?”

“Oh!” Liz’s face flushed red and she had to look away. “Yeah, yeah okay, I’d do that too.”

“Have a good night Liz.” Annie answered, giving the embarrassed girl’s hand a squeeze.

“You too Annie.”

As Annie rode the elevator up to her floor she pulled out her phone.  _ ‘She said yes!,’ _ She sent Lee.

Lee smiled weakly as she read the message though it quickly fell. 

_ ‘Good for you,’  _  was all she sent back.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one


	13. The Bird can prove it

**Nightwing sighed as he paused on a rooftop.**  It had been days since he had seen last seen Harley. It had been days since he had last seen anybody really, ever since the fight he had gone out of his way to avoid Batman and Robin. It wasn't hard as their patrols didn't usually line up but he hadn't gone to the manor either. He did receive a very worried phone call from Alfred -who had no doubt been informed by Bruce- but that was the only contact he had with any of them. He ignored Damian's texts and Bruce didn't even bother to try. Nightwing sat on a ledge and looked out over the city. What he needed to do was talk to Harley but she had disappeared and he had no idea how to find her. He considered trying to get a hold of Jason figuring that maybe he'd know where to find her but there was the problem that he didn't particularly like her, even if she wasn't around for… Nightwing shook his head he didn't even know where Jason was either and getting him to answer the phone wasn't the easiest thing.

Nightwing considered what else he could do, there was the chance that someone at Arkham would know how to find her but he was sure that nobody would sell her out. It didn't matter that she didn't run with Joker anymore Harley was fearsome on her own and Nightwing didn't think that anybody would want to be on her bad side. So then who did that leave? Catwoman might know or Poison Ivy but both of them hadn't been seen for awhile and were most likely not in town. Nightwing wasn't even sure if Ivy would help him find her if she was in town. Now that he thought about it he wondered why Harley hadn't just called Ivy when Joker kicked her out, maybe she had and Ivy didn't answer or maybe she couldn't. Maybe since Nightwing had been around she hadn't thought to. Whatever the case Nightwing still had to find Harley.

* * *

Lee sighed, her night had been passing slowly and not going out was starting to drive her crazy. Still, there was no reason to go out as Harley and not to mention the risk it now held. Although, she supposed it was about the same amount of risk it always held. Lee shook her head and checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time that night. She had been hoping to hang out with Dick but he had said he was busy and then wouldn't respond no matter how much time passed. Lee checked the time again then stood up, she had energy to burn and going for a run seemed like a decent idea. Most people didn't go out in Gotham after a certain time but considering what her usual nighttime activity was she wasn't worried. Lee quickly changed into something more practical, putting on tennis shoes and a pair of sweats.

Lee didn't have a set destination as she started to run, really she just figured she would keep going until she was tired. About a half hour into her run she discovered why people didn't go running at night -not that she herself wasn't also a reason- the man that grabbed her pulled her into an alley. Lee didn't scream, she didn't even struggle as she was held against his chest. She knew that she would be fine all Lee needed was an opening and she could get away. Luckily for her inexperienced criminals often left many.

"Such a good girl, no screaming or anything." The man whispered against her ear, making her shudder. "Although you are a bit older than what I usually prefer."

Lee grit her teeth trying not to think about what that implied. Slowly the man pulled off the light sweater she wore and Lee saw the glint of a blade in his hand. That was fine, she could still handle this. Lee didn't respond patiently waiting for an opening.

"Let's get a look at your face now why don't we?" The man asked and adjusted his grip so that he could spin her to face him.

The man cried out as Lee's fist struck him in the face. He had made his mistake, he loosened his hold too much allowing her to pull away and punch him. The man stumbled back and knocked into some cans causing a loud clatter in the small space.

"You bitch!" He cried out when he saw that Lee was still standing there.

She would have run but his earlier statement still echoed in her mind. Even if she wasn't the best person herself there was no way to tolerate what this man had done. Knocking him out and handing him over to the police would be a service she was happy to provide. The man charged her, swinging the knife clumsily.

Nightwing rushed to where he thought the clatter came from. Quickly he dropped down into the alley only to pause trying to understand what he had just dropped in on. Lee stood up from where she had been checking that her attacker was indeed knocked out. She looked over to Nightwing, offering him a smile.

"Well hello there," she greeted smoothly.

"Uh, hello...miss. Are you alright? I thought I heard something," Nightwing asked as he tried to hide his surprise at running into Lee.

"I'm fine, he's not though," Lee answered gesturing to the man sprawled on the dirty pavement. "I was just about to call the police about him."

Lee wasn't that surprised that Nightwing had come, it was his job after all. She did wonder briefly where Batman and Robin were as she pulled out her phone. Lee dialed the police as Nightwing bent down to look at the man.

"What happened here?" He asked as she hung up.

"He attacked me and I knocked him out, come now aren't you supposed to be a detective?"

"A detective always asks questions," Nightwing responded as pulled out handcuffs and put them on the man. "Are you sure you're not hurt? What were you doing out so late?" He asked as he propped the man against the wall.

"I'm not hurt I can handle myself," Lee said gesturing to the man to prove her point. "I was out running."

Nightwing started to reply but was interrupted by a police car pulling up. Lee walked over to the car as an officer got out. They spoke for a few minutes before the officer came over to the man and Nightwing.

"Mr. Nightwing," the officer greeted. "Ms. Quinzel said that you were waiting with her until I arrived. Do you mind helping me get him into the back?"

"That's right," while it hadn't been said Nightwing would have offered to wait with Lee had the conversation gotten around to it. He grabbed hold of one arm of the man and gestured for the officer to grab the other. "Not at all."

After a few minutes they had the man in the back of the car, just as he started to wake up. Nightwing stepped up to Lee as the officer spoke with the man.

"You are quite impressive."

"Not really, I knocked out someone who was attacking me."

"He had a knife."

"Oh, yeah huh?"

"You are interesting Ms…?" Nightwing asked as if he didn't know exactly who he was talking to, even if she didn't know who she was talking to.

"Lee is fine," she answered smiling as he unintentionally mirrored something Dick had told her.

"Well Ms. Lee please think twice before you decide to go running at night again okay?"

"As I said, I can handle myself," Lee said as the officer waved to her. "I have to go now, gotta give a report of what happened and all that. Have a nice night, don't get too beat up."

Lee waved as she climbed into the car. A second later and Nightwing was alone in the alley. As he started to grapple to the roof, something caught his eye.

* * *

Nightwing thought about the odds of meeting Lee as Nightwing. He was glad that she hadn't got hurt but still, he had thought that Lee was smart enough to not do something like run alone at night in the city of Gotham. Even if she had taken down her attacker, which also surprised Nightwing, he had thought that she would be safer. 'I can handle myself,' she had said. Nightwing shook his head, she really was an interesting girl.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" Lee asked as she stepped out of the police station.

"You forgot your sweater," Nightwing answered. He pushed off of the wall he had been leaning and walked over to her. "That and you shouldn't walk home alone."

Lee smiled as she took the sweater, it was a little dirty but she put it on anyways. She started to walk back to her apartment, Nightwing falling in beside her.

"Thank you, you're quite the gentleman," Lee said as he did. She looked over at him for a moment. ' _Funny how you have no idea who you're talking to,'_ she thought.

"Do you live far Ms. Lee?"

"Just Lee," she said laughing a little. "Why? Do you have something more interesting you'd rather be doing?" ' _Like looking for me?'_

"This is plenty interesting, I just wonder if I should call my bike."

"It's not too far, I could always walk myself."

"And have another incident?"

"I took care of it did I not?"

"That you did," Nightwing responded looking over to her. "How did you manage to by the way?"

"I may be short but that doesn't mean I don't know things."

"Like?"

"Gymnastics, acrobatics, aerial hoop and or silks, and of course some basic self defense. Although tonight I just hit the guy with a board after punching him." Lee said, he didn't need to know that she knew more than just self defense, although technically he already did.

"That's quite impressive," Nightwing responded pretending like he wasn't surprised she had never mentioned this when he was with her as Dick. "What made you take up gymnastics?"

"It kept me out of the house," Lee said bluntly. "That and it paid for college."

"Oh I see," Nightwing didn't know how to respond, he didn't really know anything about Lee's childhood and with a statement like that he got the impression that there was a reason. ' _I'll have to sit and talk with her sometime, apparently I don't know that much about her,'_ Nightwing thought.

"Here we are," Lee said breaking him out of his thoughts.

Nightwing looked up to see Lee's apartment building. He ran a hand through his hair then turned to face her.

"You'll be alright?"

"Just fine, although I suppose I should thank you for walking me back."

"Of course Lee, it was no problem, have a nice night."

"You too."

Nightwing fired off his grappling hook and shot to a nearby roof. He watched her get inside the building before starting to walk away. He was almost across the roof when it hit him.

"Oh of course!"

He laughed at the realization. Lee might be the answer to his problem, granted she wouldn't know where exactly she was hiding but she might be able to give some insight into how he could find Harley. After all she had worked with the Joker just like Harley had. Nightwing scratched his head, ' _is it wrong to ask Lee to help me find Harley?'_ he thought. ' _Should I go as Nightwing to talk to her? Or as Dick? Technically either could work and both have valid excuses for asking.'_ He sighed and shook his head, ' _jeez Dick.'_

* * *

"I'll see you the next session," Lee said as her patient left the room.

She moved back to the couch and picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor, she put it back in its place then moved to her desk. She sat down and started looking over the notes she had taken. When she was done she got up to put them in the proper file, she'd have to type them later but for now she was going to lunch. Given her plan, Lee was disappointed when the phone rang.

"This is Dr. Quinzel's office," she answered as she picked it up.

"Hey Lee I have Nightwing here and he says he wants to see you?"

"What?" Lee questioned, why would Nightwing come to see her? Had he figured out she was Harley? Or maybe it was about a patient?

"Lee? Lee are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?''

"He says that he has some questions for you. Can I send him up?"

"Sure go ahead."

A few minutes later and there was a knock on her door. Lee opened the door to see Nightwing standing there and the security guard that had walked him there walking away. She stepped back to let him inside.

"Hello."

"Hello again Lee," Nightwing responded as he stepped inside.

"So what brings you here? In fact how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways, or really it was just luck that you happened to work here." Nightwing responded as though he really didn't know.

"Well okay then and I assume that's why you're here, for work?" Lee asked as she took a seat in her chair and gestured for him to sit on the couch.

"The down to business sort are we?" Nightwing responded as he sat down.

"I was about to get lunch."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time."

"It's fine, what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping you could give me some insight on the villain Harley Quinn."

Lee froze for a second. Whatever she had thought he was going to ask it wasn't that. Was she right and he had figured it out? ' _No, not possible. He's asking because I've gone missing, Harley hasn't been around that's why he's asking. They sent him to me because I had Joker, it's just a coincidence. He doesn't know.'_

"Lee?"

"Sorry, I spaced out. Harley Quinn huh? I'm not sure how much help I can be to you. She's never been in Arkham and I've certainly never met her otherwise."

"You were Joker's doctor correct? Could you just take an educated guess?"

"I suppose I could but what exactly do you want to know?"

"I need to find her."

"So are you trying to figure out where she might hide? Or what could bring her out of hiding?"

"Whichever you could guess at," Nightwing responded, he realized that he perhaps sounded too personally invested in finding Harley. "She's been causing a lot of trouble lately and word is she's not running with Joker anymore so it's unpredictable what she could be doing or planning."

"Yeah, I've seen the news," Lee thought for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure how much she wanted to see Nightwing again but maybe they should at least talk one more time. "Considering the type of person she seems to be I would suggest maybe some sort of big thing? Like a public call out?"

"That could work, any suggestions?"

"I don't know, paint a statue in central park?"

"Does it have to be vandalism?"

"I suppose not but think about whose attention you're trying to get."

"Fair enough."

"So yeah, that might work. Or maybe you could hang a banner from city hall or the theater?" Lee suggested, although personally she was curious to see if he would paint a statue.

"That sounds like a better idea. Is there anything else you could tell me about her?"

"Hmm, like what?"

"How can I help her?"

"As in helping her reform?"

"Exactly."

"Well you'd have to consider who she has hanging out with."

"Like Joker."

"Yes, Joker. I'm sure he's messed her up and considering how long it's been it would take quite a bit to change how she thinks now," Lee said. She didn't really like having to give an analysis of herself, but she pushed on. "From the way she is- was devoted to him I'd say he was there for her when no one else was. So perhaps you'll have to be there for her now that he's not."

"That's sounds like a pretty good guess for never having met her," Nightwing said as he tilted his head.

"Yes well, I didn't get ahead in this job by being bad at it."

"Of course," Nightwing nodded and stood up. "Thank you very much for the advice Lee, I'll let you get to your lunch now."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Nightwing paced back and forth on the roof of the theater, so far his plan hadn't worked. He had taken Lee's advice of hanging a banner on the theater. It was a large sheet that he had spray painted black with a large red diamond. Nightwing had hoped that somehow Harley would find out about it and come but at last no luck. He thought about what else he could do, he could move the banner to city hall, or he could paint a statue- not that he really wanted to. Nightwing also didn't know how much Batman would tolerate before he put a stop to it.

"What is that thing?"

Nightwing sighed, speak of the devil- well sort of. He tapped on his comm to answer Robin.

"It's a banner Robin."

"I can see that, why is it there?"

"I need to talk to Harley."

"What you need to do is talk to father."

"That too."

"Soon."

"Yes Robin, I'll go by soon okay?"

"...please do."

Robin was quiet after that and Nightwing stopped pacing. He sat down on the edge to think. What would Harley come out for? Didn't she want to talk to him? Well obviously not considering her absence but still. Harley was not the type to get scared off easily. So surely she wouldn't let what happened on the roof chase her away.

Maybe he'd have to paint a statue after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is early in the month but there is a reason why. I have something special coming at the end of the month.


	14. The Diamond is impressed

**Harley walked into the park heading to where she thought the statue was, she didn’t get a good look at its surroundings or hear which corner of the park that it was at before she rushed out of her apartment.** He had actually done it. The crazy bird had actually done it. When she had told him to as Lee she didn’t think he would actually do it but lo and behold, according to the news at least, a statue in central park had been painted. Harley ran up to the statue and stumbled to a halt in front of it. She laughed loudly, gazing up at the statue. Nightwing had painted the bronze lion with red and black, colors she could appreciate the thought of. Truly, it looked like something she could have done herself. She was about to run off to find him when something painted on the base caught her attention. 

 

‘Hide and seek!’

 

Harley laughed and shook her head at the message. “Any more obvious Nightding?”

 

* * *

 

Nightwing paced back and forth on the rooftop, he hoped that Harley would figure out that he meant the roof they ended their game of hide and seek on.  _ ‘Of course she will, she’s not stupid after all. But then where is she? Maybe she didn’t see it… Maybe she’s not coming-’  _ Nightwing was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of soft feet landing on the roof. He snapped to attention looking over at the jester.

 

“Harley.”

 

“Nightding.”

 

“I started to think you weren’t coming,” Nightwing took a few steps towards her. 

 

“After ya made me that masterpiece? I sorta had ta.”

 

“Can we go somewhere to talk?”

 

“Isn’t here good enough?” Harley asked.

 

“Um not really, I want to go somewhere where we won’t be bothered.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Just come on,” Nightwing held out a hand and after a moment Harley took it.

 

He pulled her to the edge of the roof and grappled to the ground, pulling her close to do so.

  
  


“What are ya doing? Where are we?” Harley asked. 

 

They had been driving for awhile but now Nightwing had pulled over. He pulled something out from his belt before twisting to look at her.

 

“You have to trust me and put this on,” he said, holding up a blindfold. 

 

“What? Why? No way that’s how ya get kidnapped!”

 

“Harley-”

 

“If I put that on you’re going ta take me straight ta Batman or worse.”

 

“Worse? What is worse-” Nightwing cut himself off to get back on topic. “Harley please I promise you it’s nowhere bad but you have to put it on.”

 

“Just tell me where we’re going!”

 

“My base! We are going to my base and Batman would kill me if you knew the location so can you just put the damn blindfold on?” Nightwing snapped.

 

Harley was quiet, she had seen Nightwing angry before, but that was when they were on opposing sides. Part of her was thrilled to be taken to his hideout but the other part still warned her to be careful. Silently she held out her hand for the blindfold, securing it around her eyes. 

 

“I better not take this off ta find myself in Arkham Nightding.” 

 

“Not on my watch.”

 

* * *

 

When the blindfold was removed Harley didn’t know what to think. She looked around trying to determine exactly where she was. There was a cot in the corner and what seemed to be various supplies strewn around.

 

“Am I-”

 

“Yeah, don’t mention to anybody that I’ve taken you here. I’d get my head chewed off.”

 

“So you’ve finally taken yer girl ta yer hideout?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t call it that.”

 

“Oh righ’, ya vigilante type call ‘em bases don’t cha?”

 

“Seriously Harley they can’t know-”

 

“Yeah yeah Nightding I won’t mention it. Let’s get ta talking shall we? I do have somewhere ta be in the morning. “

 

“Batman is concerned.”

“As he should be.”

 

“Harley-”

 

“I’m serious Nightwing.” Harley walked over to a desk and sat down on the top of it. “Look at it from his point a’ view, someone he cares for is dating a criminal. Someone he cares for is dating a sociopath who has run with the Joker a’ all people.”

 

“But you’re not with him anymore!”

 

“I’m still a criminal!”

 

“But you could stop!” They both froze after Nightwing said that. “Haven’t you considered maybe joining my side?”

 

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for that Nightwing.”

 

“Why did you join Joker Harley?”

 

“I… I don’t want ta get into that…”

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I do but you have ta understand, I can’t tell you that without-”

 

“Without telling me who you are.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What a fine mess we have gotten ourselves into huh?”

 

“I’m used ta messes.”

 

“Yeah because you cause them,” Nightwing responded with a shadow of a smile.

 

“Only the best.”

 

“We’ll figure this out together right?”

 

“Yeah together,” Harley smiled, “ How much heat are ya catching from B-man?”

 

“I haven’t really talked to him,” Nightwing joined her on the desk, running a hand through his hair.

“Now that ain’t healthy.”

 

“What are you a therapist?”

 

Harley laughed and shook her head.  _ ‘If he only knew,’  _ she thought. She stood up, starting to look around. 

 

“No, only a bimbo blonde.”

 

“You’re blonde?”

 

Harley put down the Wingding she had picked up and turned to face him, studying his face. 

 

“No, you’re joking… You’ve seen me without my hood, righ’?”

 

She was met with a blank stare.

 

“Nightding, blue bird, come on cowboy really?”

 

Harley laughed then reached up to pull her hood off. Once it was off she shook her head to make her pigtails bounce.

 

“How do you even fit your hair in there.”

 

“Trial an’ error my good man, trial an’ error.” 

 

“How long does it take you to get ready to go out usually?”

 

“The outfit, the make up, the hair, I don’t know forty-five minutes maybe.”

 

“Really?!” Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes really, I’m not just getting dressed slapping on a mask an’ heading out.”

 

“And I am?”

 

“Really want me ta answer that?”

 

“...Yeah you’re not wrong.”

 

“Didn’t think so.”

 

“Think you’ve got me all figured out Miss Quinn?”

 

“I’ve got ya mostly figured out judging by this,” she gestured around at the less than tidy  space. 

 

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged.

 

“I don’t get a lot of time to clean up you know?”

 

“I’m just teasing Nightbird,” Harley walked up to him and tapped his nose. “Kinda what I’m known for?”

 

“You’re just lucky you’re cute.”

 

“I get called that less than other adjectives but that too.”

 

“And what do you get called?”

 

“Nice or not so nice?”

 

“Nice.”

 

“Funny, spry, hot, sexy-”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Oh come on blue bird, like ya haven’t been hit on by someone ya saved or something.”

 

“Well yeah but that’s not the point, when exactly do people get the chance to check you out when you, you know have them at gunpoint? Hammer point?”

 

“I don’t know, some people like certain things?” 

 

“Oh jeez.”

 

“What? Jealous Nightding?”

 

“Not at all, how would someone else have a chance?”

 

“Ivy certainly does.”

 

“As in Poison Ivy?”

 

“Yeah, me an’ Red go way back, ya know that don’t ya?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I did, I just didn’t think-”

 

“Don’t think pretty boy, just look cute.”

 

Nightwing laughed and pecked her on the lips. He reached up to tug gently on one of her pigtails.

 

“Stop calling me pretty boy.”

 

“Never,” Harley said defiantly, a grin spreading across her face.

 

“What am I gonna have to do to get you to stop?”

 

“What do ya have ta offer?” Harley asked as she leaned closer to him, she reached up to trace a finger down his jawline. 

 

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for,” he placed his hands on her waist tugging her closer.

 

“Ooh the temptation.”

 

“I’m yours for the night.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

Harley stretched up to kiss him, tangling a hand into his hair. She used the other to tug on his shoulder and pull him away from the desk. Soon she had their positions switched and pushed herself up to sit on the desk. When Nightwing pulled away they were both a little breathless. Nightwing watched her for a moment then reached up to pull her hair down. Harley settled her hands on his shoulders then dropped one lower to try and tug his belt off. Moments later and Harley was landing on the cot in the corner with Nightwing crawling over her. He kissed along her neck, wiggling a hand underneath her to start tugging her zipper down. 

 

“Woah there blue bird,” Harley sat up a bit making Nightwing stop. 

 

“Too much?”

 

“No just…” Harley reached up and traced along the edge of his mask, then touched her own. “No taking this off okay?”

 

“Okay, gotcha,” Nightwing nodded.

 

* * *

 

Harley woke with a start and something wrapped around her torso. It took a few moments to realize who she was with and where she was. She sat up searching the base for a clock, swearing loudly when she spotted one.

 

“Ssh I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“Get off me Nightwing!” Harley said shaking the man’s shoulder. “I need ta go!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Harley just sighed and pried herself away from him starting to gather her clothes. She hadn’t paid attention to where they landed the night before and it didn’t help that she had slept in her contacts. The rush of her motions finally got Nightwing’s attention. 

 

“What time is it?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

“Time for me ta go,” Harley responded prompting him to look at the clock for himself.

 

In a flash Nightwing was up as well, rushing to pull something- anything- on. He was late for work and judging by Harley’s rush she was as well. 

 

“Here,” Nightwing said, tossing an old sweater that had been forgotten there to her. “Put that on, unless you want to be seen in your costume.”

 

“Smart.”

 

Once Harley had the sweater over her costume Nightwing handed her the blindfold. After tying it on she flipped up the hood and held her hand out so Nightwing could lead her to the bike.

 

“Where am I dropping you off?”

 

“Somewhere near fifth should be okay.”

 

* * *

 

When Lee finally made it home that night she was completely wiped out. She dropped onto the couch with a sigh and pulled her hair down. She was tired and stressed. Lee thought over what had happened. ‘So Nightwing isn’t leaving me, and I’m not leaving him. Except, that still leaves dealing with Batman… and Dick, I should talk to him.’ She stood up to take a shower, putting some music on so she wouldn’t have to think. When Lee got out of the shower she picked up her phone and typed out a short message to Dick.

 

Lee: Are you busy?

 

A few moments later and her phone chimed a response. 

 

Dick: Not really, did you want to hang out or something?

 

Lee: Sure.

 

Dick: Cool, I think I have an idea on where we can go. I’ll be there soon.

 

* * *

 

When Dick pulled up in front of the tent Lee tilted her head to the side and stepped out of the car. She looked around at the dazzling lights and colors.

 

“The circus?” She asked looking over at Dick.

 

“Uh yeah, I thought we could catch the show and then I could show you around a bit.” Dick responded, he held out a hand to lead the way.

 

Dick waltzed them past the ticket booth much to Lee’s confusion, she didn’t ask though and they made their way into the main tent. They sat in the front row and chatted until the lights dimmed and the ringmaster came out. The show was amazing, Lee was thoroughly intrigued and when it was over she felt as though she was waking from a dream. 

 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Dick asked as he started to lead her towards backstage. 

 

“I really did,” she thought for a moment. “I’d forgotten about this place ya know? I’ve never really had time to come or anybody to come see it with.” In truth the last time Lee had really thought about the circus was when she thought about wreaking some havoc here as Harley, but when she had mentioned it to Joker he didn’t take the idea. Apparently it was a known thing in the crime world not to mess with the circus.   

 

“I’m glad you liked it, this place has come pretty far since setting up a permanent fixture here in Gotham.”

 

“It used to be a traveling circus?”

 

“It still is. Haly’s has this here in Gotham and then there is another cast that travels.”

 

“You know a lot about it.”

 

“Well I should you know-” Dick was interrupted by someone calling his name. They had made it to the backstage area much to Lee’s surprise, and now someone was barreling towards Dick. Dick caught the performer in a hug. Making the young girl laugh, he let go and ruffled her hair.

 

“How are you doing Dani?”

 

“I fell,” The girl hiked up the skirt she was wearing to show off a bruise on her knee.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“You gotta be careful.”

 

“So says you Mr. No Net.”

 

Dick flinched slightly and Lee would have missed it had she blinked. He shook his head a bit and then slung an arm around Lee’s shoulder. He smiled brightly and gestured to her.

 

“Anyway this is Lee, my girlfriend, Lee, this is Daniell a performer here.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Lee said politely. She held out a hand and the girl shook it quickly.

 

“Nice to meet you! So is Dick showing you around? Are you going to take her on the trapeze?” 

 

“If I can, I was hoping to but if someone wants to practice-”

 

“I mean you own this place so you could always tell them to get off.”

 

“Wait,” Lee said coming back to the conversation from looking around. “You own the circus?!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on time for a December update, again I'm sorry there was no chapter last month.   
> Also for the sake of an idea I went back and deleted something from the last chapter. To save you the trouble I basically took out the part about Dick having the necklace.   
> Happy New years!


	15. The Bird is impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to trash chapter, I'm sorry about this one. I'm sorry that its late and short. The next chapter will be in March.

**“So you own this circus? And Mr. Haly travels with one?”** Lee asked as she and Dick sat at the edge of the ring. 

 

“Yeah, Haly was having some trouble keeping the circus afloat so yeah…” Dick kicked off his shoes and tugged off his socks.

 

“So you just bought the circus?” Lee continued as she copied DIck, then moved on to tying her hair up. “Jeez richie rich, is there anything that you won’t throw money at?”

 

“Hey the circus means a lot to me, okay?” Dick stood up and held out a hand to her, “come on.”

 

“You still haven’t told me what it is we’re doing,” Lee said as she took his hand and stood.

 

“Are you afraid of heights?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“That’s what we’re doing.” Dick said as he pointed up at the trappeze.

 

“Up there?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry I won’t let you fall.”

 

“I’m not afraid of falling.”

 

Lee climbed up the ladder and once she was at the top, looked around. Dick stood next to her and started untying the trapeze. 

 

“It’s not that hard, and the net is down there so even if you fall you’ll be fine.” Dick looked over at her and smiled, “I’ll be up here with you the entire time. You can watch me then try?”

 

“Right,” Lee studied the trapeze. “It shouldn’t be too hard, wouldn’t be the first time I was up in the air.”

 

“Oh? Some sort of aerialist are we?”  Dick jested, as if he hadn’t planned the entire thing based on the information he had learned as Nightwing.

 

“Well yeah,” Lee shrugged, “I did aerial silk and hoop.” 

 

“When?”

 

“In high school and college, it helped with scholarships… and keeping me out of the house for a few extra hours.”

 

“I see, there a reason you wanted out of the house?” Dick asked as he finished untying the trapeze. 

 

“Sharon- my mother, she was harsh on me and my brother so we stayed out when we could.”

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“And a niece and nephew, Jenny and Nicky.”

 

“Maybe I can meet them sometime?”

 

“Oh,” Lee shrugged, “maybe? The house isn’t the best to bring people around…” Lee trailed off.

 

“Got it, don’t worry about it.” Dick took a firm hold of the trapeze, “watch and learn.” He said with a grin before swinging off the platform. 

 

Lee watched as Dick flew through the air, amazed by his talent. She sat on the edge of the platform trying to pay attention so she could try after. However, watching Dick fly was almost as entrancing as watching Nightwing fly, it was hard to study the technique when he was so gorgeous. Soon though he landed back on the platform and held out his hand to help her up. 

 

“Think you can do it?”

 

“Sure,” Lee took his hand and stood up. 

 

“Hold it tight okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lee took a firm hold of the trapeze and took a deep breath before swinging off the platform. The feeling was… indescribable. She had run around as Harley but there was no comparing the two. The closest thing she could describe it as was twirling down the silks. Her heart raced but when she looked back at the platform a wave of panic hit her. Where was Dick? 

 

“Right here babe!”

 

Lee looked in front of her again to see that Dick had untied the other trapeze. He hung upside down and held his hands out to her.

 

“What do want me to do?” Lee asked.

 

“Trust me!” Dick opened and closed his hands, “get a good swing and then let go and reach for me.”

 

Lee took a deep breath then did as he said, and for a few brief moments she felt like she was going to fall. Then she felt a secure hold around her wrists and a little bit of a jerk as her weight settled. 

 

“You caught me.”

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you know about my home life, tell me about yours.” Lee asked as they both lay in the safety net below the trapeze.

 

“Which home?” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I mean I grew up here. With mom and dad, we performed up there,” Dick said pointing up at the trapeze. “Then… they had the accident and Bruce took me in. Don’t get me wrong life in the manor was good and all it just wasn’t…”

 

“The same?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.” 

 

“Still.”

 

The pair lay in silence for awhile as Dick played with Lee’s hair then after awhile he tangled their fingers together. Dick then brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. 

 

“You did amazing up there.”

 

“Thanks, it sorta reminds me of…” Lee trailed off as she realized she couldn’t say.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Silks.”

 

“Maybe I should set up silks for you-”

 

Dick was cut off by his phone ringing, he sighed and pulled it out checking the caller id. 

 

“I should answer it,” Dick said apologetically.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Dick sat up a bit and tapped the answer button bringing the phone to his ear.

 

“Where are you?” Bruce asked before DIck could say anything.

 

“With Lee, why?”

 

“Lee? Who’s Lee?”  

  
  



	16. The Diamond is plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Grizzly_Bear because I told them I would update on the 6th and then didn't. Sorry.

**Harley sat back on the roof looking up at the sky, she really needed a better way to get a hold of Nightwing rather than just waiting to see if he would show.** _ ‘I could make my own version of the bat symbol,’  _  she thought making herself laugh. Harley stood up and stretched, she looked around trying to figure out where she should go. She was just about to jump to another roof when somebody caught her hand. 

“Hey Nightding thought you’d never show-” she stopped seeing who it was.

Harley then promptly yanked her hand away, the sudden movement nearly sending her off the roof. Robin grabbed her, steadying her then taking a step back. He held up his hands with a slight smirk.

“Easy there Quinn.”

“What do you want pipsqueak?” Harley asked, she crossed her arms trying to figure out his intentions.

“Tt,” Robin frowned at the nickname but didn’t retort. “I want to talk with you.”

“To what? Threaten me to stay away from Nightwing?”

“Why are you with him?”

Harley watched him for a moment before deciding that he wasn’t going to attack her. She shrugged and sat on the edge of the roof, after a few moments Robin joined her.

“Are you serious about being done with Joker?” He asked.

“He’s a jerk.”

“Joker isn’t a good person.”

“Neither am I.”

“Nightwing seems to think so.”

“He could be wrong,” Harley said glancing over to Damian.

“Is he?”

Harley sighed and stood up, gesturing for Robin to do the same.

“Follow me.”

Robin looked around as he followed Harley; he recognized where they were, but didn’t understand why they were there. He surveyed the rows of warehouses trying to find one that stood out. Robin was unable to find it but apparently Harley could as she led him with confidence. They stopped in front of one and Harley threw up her hands.

“Ta da! Home sweet home.”

“This is your base?” Robin asked as she lead him inside.

“Mhmm, I want to show you something,” Harley said as she turned on some lights.

“You aren’t worried about me telling Batman where this is?”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Give me a minute, okay?”

Harley sat at an old desk and pulled open a drawer. Damian stood behind her shoulder watching as pulled out a few notes and pictures.

“Have you guys been keeping an eye on Joker’s activity?”

“What activity? He’s been quiet since you both blew up that building.”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Harley defended, “besides I was left to blow too.”

“You are still culpable.”

“What are you a Harvard scholar?” Harley looked at him, then moved past the subject and handed him a picture.

“Have you noticed an increase in petty crime?”

“Cause and correlation,” Damian shrugged.

“Or so you think,” Harley gestured to the photo. “They are leaving clues, they’re working on the behalf of Joker. They leave signs to say that he’s still around.”

Robin looked down at the photo, it was of a pair of joke teeth and what he thought was a crime scene from a few days back. He handed the photo back to her and crossed his arms.

“Where’d you get this?”

“I have some people that still like me in the world.”

“Why are you keeping tabs on him?”

“Because-”

Robin held up a finger, cutting her off. He was quiet and seemed to be listening to something being said over his comm. When he returned his attention to her Harley tilted her head.

“Where’s Batman?” She asked.

“Patrolling.”

“Are you supposed to be doing the same? Did you sneak off to find me?”

“I did not.”

“Sure kiddo,” Harley started to put away her things. “You should get back to Batsy.”

“Tt, I will go when I want to,” Robin said before listening to his comm again. “Although, I suppose you get back to your night.” He said turning to leave.

“He’s calling you isn’t he?”

“Goodnight Quinn.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Dick woke up to a text from Bruce.

‘Do you know where Damian was last night? Was he with you?’

Dick thought about ignoring it but didn’t know how serious it was and didn’t want to risk not knowing if Damian had gotten hurt.

‘Wasn’t with me, don’t know where he went either. Is he hurt?’

‘He’s not hurt but he went missing from patrol last night and refuses to tell me where he went.’

‘Maybe he went get a snack.’

‘Dick this is serious.’

‘Okay okay, I’ll try to talk to him.’

‘Thank you.’

Dick set down his phone and ran a hand through his hair. With a quick scroll through his contacts he sent Damian a message.

‘Heard you went rogue last night.’

‘I did not, there was something I had to attend to.’

‘Well then where did you go?

‘None of your business.’

‘Come on Dami you know Bruce won’t drop this.’

‘I went to see Quinn.’

‘You what? Why?’

‘I needed to talk to her.’

‘Right, and what has come of your escapade?’

‘She’s trying to track down Joker.’

‘She is?’ Dick looked at the time then sighed. ‘Look I need to get to work but we’ll talk during my break.’

 

* * *

 

Lee sat watching the clock tick before standing and heading down to the entrance.

“I’ll be back,” she called, as she headed out.

She stepped out off the building and set off at a brisk pace. She weaved in and out of the people with ease stopping briefly at a place to get lunch before continuing on her journey. When her destination came into view she smiled and checked the time. She pushed the door to GCPD open and looked around.

“Excuse me,” she greeted walking up to the receptionist.

“Hello is there something I can help you with?” They asked looking up then eyeing Lee’s Arkham name tag that she hadn’t bothered to remove.

“Is Richard Grayson here? I brought him lunch.” Lee responded holding up the bag she was carrying.

“Uh… yeah he’s here. I’ll go get him for you.”

“Thanks.”

The receptionist stood and disappeared deeper into the building only to return a few moments later with Dick in tow. When he saw her his face lit up.

“Hey Dick, can you take your break now?” She asked holding up the food again. “I brought you lunch.”

“Well aren’t you sweet, yeah I’ll take my break now I was just finishing up some reports.” Dick said, before leading her outside. “There are some benches we can eat at close by.”

 

* * *

 

As they sat and ate they talked about nothing in particular. Lee was about to head back to be on time for an appointment when the sound of angry footsteps drew their attention.

“There you are Grayson!” Damian huffed as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Oh hey little D, sorry I forgot to tell you that I wouldn’t be able to talk anymore. What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you because you said we would talk, I did not realize that you would have company.” He responded looking over to Lee for the first time.

“It’s my fault, I brought him lunch. I didn’t realize that he had a prior commitment.” Lee said before Dick could. “My name is Harleen by the way, but Lee is fine,” she added extending a hand to shake. “You must be Damian.”

“Indeed I am,” Damian replied shaking her hand warily. “Does this mean Grayson has told you of me?”

“Well yes but that’s not all, it was easy to induce because of your family, unless you forget how big the Wayne name is?”

“Tt, I am aware of how well the name is known.”

“Of course you are,” Lee smiled at him then turned back to Dick. “I have to go, I have an appointment to make.”

“I could give you a ride back?” Dick offered only for Lee to shake her head.

“I’m okay, besides you have some time to speak with Damian.”

Lee hugged Dick then blew a kiss to him as she walked away. When she was out of ear shot Damian turned to Dick with a calcuting look.

“Who was she?” He asked.

“Lee… my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? And what of Harley?” Damian hissed.

“I know I know…”

“Do you Grayson?”


End file.
